Roses, Sabotage and Drew
by stocky-parker-dog
Summary: Exactly what the title says, May's life is filled with Roses, Sabotage and Drew. May and Drew are entering contests as partners, as required, but what happens when it seems like May is in for trouble. WARNING: EXTREME CONTESTSHIPPING AHEAD! Rated T for future violence just to safe. I do NOT own any of the characters except my OC, Craig later on. Read, Enjoy and Review please.
1. Where it all began

**Chapter 1- Where it all began**

May's POV

I arrived in Johto. There was a Grand Festival here and I planned on winning it. I came up to the first town. Now I had to find the stadium. As I approached, I saw a familiar figure leaning against the wall.

"Drew?" His eyes opened upon hearing his name.

"May, you're going to try to enter alone?"

"Well yeah, Max, Ash and Brock couldn't come as soon as I needed to get here. They'll be here in a couple of days."

"No, that's not what I meant. You don't have a partner do you?" he asked.

"Huh?"

"You need a partner to compete in the contests here," he chuckled. I blushed. How could I have not known that?

"Well," I spluttered, "you're here alone too."

"You only just noticed. I was waiting for you," he chuckled again.

"For me?" I almost felt touched until he spoke again.

"Yeah, I need a partner and all the decent competitors are already taken. You're the only half decent one left and I knew you wouldn't have a partner because you jump into things before looking at the details." I crossed my arms and huffed. I couldn't think of a good retort.

"Now are you going to sit there and snort like a dragon or come and register with me," he said, walking in.

"Hey, I never agreed to-"

"Look May, we're in a situation here. You may not like it, but to enter the contest, you need me. To enter the contest I need you. Being my partner isn't gonna kill you," he hissed through gritted teeth. I sighed and nodded.

"Good."

* * *

I stormed up to the counter, dragging Drew behind me.

"I'd like to enter the contest," I stated.

"Sure, who's your partner?" the receptionist asked.

"Him," I growled, jerking my thumb in his direction.

"Ok, let me get you an ID." She came pulled out a camera.

"Now smile!" she took the photo and soon, our ID card was slipped across the desk with a pair of keys.

"Room 237 and 238," she said. I nodded and grabbed the card and my key, before I stalked up the stairs; leaving Drew behind.

"Hey wait!" he called. I spun around so fast that I fell over.

"You better not be this clumsy when we're battling," he mumbled, holding his hand out to me. I brushed his hand aside and got up myself.

"What were you going to say Drew," I hissed.

"Just that I'll be using Roselia in the appeals and I think your Glaceon would do well," he shrugged. I nodded and opened my room. I walked in and looked around. I saw Drew watching me with an eyebrow raised. I slammed the door in his face.

* * *

Drew's POV

I shook my head. That girl was definitely high maintenance. I sighed and opened the door to my room. I looked around. It was nice. I nodded my head in approval. This would do just fine. I walked back out and knocked on May's door.

"What do you want?" she yelled.

"Chill May, I was just gonna say we should go get dinner," I responded. I heard scuffling around and then the door opened.

"Sure, I'm starving," she said, smiling again.

"You're always hungry," I retorted. She placed her hands on her hips, looking indignant.

"Oh whatever," I sighed, rolling my eyes, "let's go." I grabbed her wrist and pulled her after me. I didn't let go until we had arrived at a café. Yeah, this would do.

"Drew!" someone called.

"Solidad," I smiled when I saw my friend. She grinned and wrapped me in a bone-crushing hug.

"Ouch Solidad, let go, you're hurting me," I wheezed. She let go and I tried to catch my breath. May laughed. I scowled.

"I guess you're here for the contests too," I presumed. She nodded.

"I guess May's your partner," She guessed and I nodded, "well my partner is-"

"May!" another voice called.

"Harley," she finished. May went pale as Harley wrapped her up in a hug, his height making it so she couldn't touch the ground.

"It's been ages since I've seen you," he continued, shaking her from side to side, "how have you been? Are you entering the contest? Who's your partner?" I laughed at her, but glared at Harley all the same.

"Put me down!" she squealed. Harley let her drop to the ground.

"To answer your questions, good, yes and Drew," she answered.

"Oh we should all have dinner together," suggested Harley.

* * *

"May," I growled lowly, "stop being so stubborn and coordinate with me properly. We can't win by doing our own thing; you have to work with me for this one." It was the last round and we were struggling. May was refusing to work with me.

"Well what do you suppose we do?" she shot back.

"Have Glaceon use Shadow ball on the Serperior after I use magical leaf on the Groudon." She nodded. Just like I thought, when Roselia used magical leaf on Groudon, the Serperior was left open. The shadow ball hit Serperior and as the trainers cried out, magical leaf hit Groudon. Serperior was knocked out, leaving the oppositions points running low. Groudon was left, but soon May's Glaceon had knocked it out too with Iron tail.

"Good job May," I said, high fiving her as we collected our ribbons.

"Thank you Drew, not bad yourself," she smiled. She waved to the crowd one last time.

"Good job Drew," called Solidad, coming to me, "too bad we didn't get to battle you in the last round, but turns out partner battles took a lot more getting used to than we thought." I nodded.

"May, oh May!" called Harley, running to us, "I have something for your win." May turned and Harley thrust a really deep burgundy rose in her face. Burgundy roses meant unconscious beauty. May blinked before taking it, batting her eyelashes cutely.

"Thank you Harley, it's so pretty," she said. I felt angry. Giving May roses was my move. And to call her beautiful. I scowled at him.

"Wipe that scowl off your face," whispered Solidad, "you're showing that you're jealous."

"I'm not jealous," I hissed back. Solidad laughed.

"You sure seem it." May put the rose in her bag and I instantly felt better. With my roses, she would always hold onto them.

"C'mon May, let's go," I called to her, "we gotta get moving if we're going to make it to the next town on time.

* * *

May's POV

I followed Drew as we travelled. Once we were far enough out of the city, I took out the rose Harley had given me. It was a really dark rose actually, almost black. I had only taken it not to hurt Harley's feelings, but I didn't really like it. It was pretty, but something wasn't as special getting it from Drew...and it smelt kinda funny. Drew hadn't given me a rose this time. I looked ahead, sighing as I did. Drew turned.

"So you got a rose from Harley?" he said, instantly noticing the rose in my hands.

"Yeah, it was a nice gesture, but this one smells funny," I said, screwing my nose up. I hadn't actually smelt it close up, but it was really strong smelling.

"How so?" He asked.

"Too strong," I answered, "I can smell it clearly even when it's in my bag. I prefer weaker, sweet smelling ones." I threw it to the side of the path. When I looked up, Drew had a smug look on his face.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, c'mon, it's late. We should set up camp," he suggested. He unrolled his sleeping bag and laid it on the ground. I did the same and then set up a fire. I stared at it in silence.

"Let me guess," Drew sighed, "you can't cook."

"Um…I never learnt. Brock used to do it all for me," I admitted.

"You're so lucky that I know how," he mumbled.

"Great," I said, refusing to let him get me down, "then you can teach me."

* * *

Drew's POV

We arrived at the next town about midday.

"Let's see if we can find the centre," I said.

"Oh there it is!" she exclaimed, pointing across the road. She looked left and right before starting to cross. It happened so fast. There was a screeching of tires and a car came zooming around the corner. May was just in the way as it headed towards her. She looked like a deer in the headlights and I hardly had time to react.

"May!" I yelled. I lunged forwards; grabbing her wrist and twirling her back towards me just before the car brushed past us. I felt the air brush past us as I pulled her into me. I looked at the car at it screeched around the next corner. The windows were tinted and it was black.

"Are you alright?" I asked her, slowly releasing her. Her eyes were wide with fear.

"That was so close," she cried, "it was scary, but I think I'm fine." She moved to walk on, but stumbled. I caught her.

"Here let me help," I offered, putting her arm over my shoulder. I wrapped an arm around her waist as I helped her walk across the road. As soon as we were back on the footpath, she shrugged me off.

"Thank you for saving me," she said, "I feel ok now." I still kept an eye on her as we continued towards the centre. She was pretty shaken, her hands quivering, her face pale and her eye wide. She was on alert, every sound making her jump; looking around constantly. I signed us in.

"Maybe you should rest for a bit," I suggested, unlocking her door for her. She nodded. I watched as she sat down on her bed.

"Thanks again Drew," she whispered. I smiled.

"No problem. I'm going out for a bit, you'll be right by yourself?"

"Sure."

"Ok, see you later." I closed the door.

* * *

I had reported the incident to Officer Jenny and she promised to keep an eye out. I'd gotten some take out for May. I knocked on her door.

"Drew!" she cried out. I opened the door quickly, she sounded scared. I saw her, on the ground, clutching her knee. Her face was streaked with tears. Her window was broken and glass was spread over the ground. A rather large rock sat next to her.

"What happened?" I asked, putting the food on her bedside table. The glass was hard to avoid, but I got as close to her as I could.

"I was at the window," she sobbed, "when it broke and this rock hit my knee. I can't walk it hurts so much and I have glass shards in my skin. I haven't moved."

"Let me see," I commanded. She shakily pulled her hands away. I grimaced. Her kneecap was sticking out at an odd angle. Blood dripped down her calves.

"Is it bad, I haven't seen it? I'm too scared," she whispered.

"I don't want you to look at it," I told her, "I'm going to take you to the hospital."

"I can't walk," she reminded me.

"I know; you definitely can't walk. I'm going to carry you," I explained, placing my hands under her knees and her back, "Now grit your teeth because this is going to hurt." She looked at me and nodded. I gently lifted her off the ground, glass falling off in the process. She whimpered and clung to me.

"It's ok, just hang on," I mumbled in her ear.

* * *

May's POV

"Just like I thought," mumbled the doctor, looking at my x-rays, "dislocated knee cap." Drew, in the corner of the room grimaced. He gave me a cup of water and two pills.

"Swallow these. They'll help with the pain, but I'm afraid it'll still hurt," he explained, "I'm going to have to relocate it." I did as he said. He handed me a thick plastic disk.

"Bite this," he instructed.

"Why?" I asked, taking it.

"So you don't bite your tongue by accident." He placed his hands on my knee as I bit down on the pink plastic.

"On three I'm going to move it. Don't stop biting that disk," he instructed.

"One…Two…Three!" Pain shot through my bones as he clicked it back into place. I squealed in pain. Drew gave me a sympathetic look.

"The worst is over," the doctor comforted, "Now let's fix these glass cuts." He picked up a sterile packet of tweezers. Carefully he plucked out each piece, causing me to wince. Then he took a bunch of band aids and applied them over the cuts after wiping away the dry blood. He went out the room and soon came back with a mould. And a thick bandage.

"I'm going to mould this plaster to your knee. Don't worry it's not a full cast, it's just a back slab to support it," he said to me, "that knee will be fragile for a while after, but you should be able to take that off tomorrow afternoon." He wrapped my knee in fluff and then wet the mould and held it against my knee. He then bandaged it all up and handed me a pair of crutches.

"You shouldn't put too much pressure on that for a few days. Use the crutches until then," he instructed, "you can go now." I nodded my thanks and slid off the bed.

* * *

Drew's POV

I walked back slow so she could keep up with me. I could tell she was both tired and frustrated. She frowned when she came to the stairs.

"How am I going to get up these?" she asked.

"Lift your foot onto the step and then lift your crutches up after and repeat," I told her, "I'll be right here to catch you if you fall." She nodded and did exactly as I told her and soon we got back to her room. I opened the door for her. She gasped, seeing the window repaired and the glass on the floor cleaned up.

"I told them about the window and they came and cleaned it up for you, no charge," I told her. She sighed and lay back on her bed.

"So you know who threw the rock?" she questioned.

"Just some naughty kids," I lied. I didn't want to tell her that in fact I had no idea who threw it or who wrote the threatening message on it. I didn't want to worry her.

"Is that take away?" she asked, spotting the boxes on her bed side table.

"Yeah, that was our dinner, but it's probably cold now," I chuckled.

"That's ok, there's a microwave in here," she said, pointing to it.

"Just as well. Cold take away isn't my favourite dish." That got her to laugh. I poured the food from the boxes into two bowls. I put them in the microwave while I looked for forks. I found some. 2 minutes later I took it out and sat down next to her on the bed. I handed her a bowl and a fork.

"Bon appetite," I said in a ridiculously overdone French accent. She laughed again and playfully pushed my shoulder.

* * *

May's POV

We'd just finished eating when I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I yelled as Drew took my dirty dishes back to the kitchen. The door opened and Max, Brock and Ash rushed in.

"May!" the all cried and then stopped.

"What happened to your leg?" asked Max.

"I'd rather not go into the details but I dislocated it," I explained, not wishing to tell them about the rock and the window. Ash shrugged.

"It's good to see you May, sorry we missed your first contest. How did you go?" asked Ash.

I pulled out my ribbon box and showed them my first ribbon.

"Way to go May!" exclaimed Max.

"Yeah, we're proud of you," agreed Brock.

"We have company May?" questioned Drew, coming back in and raising an eyebrow.

"I told you they'd be coming later," I answered.

"What's he doing here?" Asked Ash, "I thought you two were rivals."

"We are," I confirmed.

"May forgot that you're supposed to have a partner for contests in this region so I agreed to be hers," Drew smirked.

"That doesn't really explain why he's in your room," pointed out Max.

"Drew was just looking after me," I explained, "He took me to the hospital and now he and I just finished dinner. Besides, we have to talk about strategy and stuff anyway. It's not like we totally hate each other. Right?" I looked to Drew, to gauge his reaction. He smirked and nodded his head slightly.

"Well, I'm going to go to bed now, competition tomorrow and all," said Drew, "are you guys staying with May?"

"I guess; if it's ok with May. It would sure beat sleeping outside," Ash said. I nodded.

"Alright then. May don't stay up too late," Drew told me.

"I won't," I promised.

"Goodnight," he said, closing as he went out the door.

"Night Drew," I called after him. As soon as the door was shut, Ash, Max and Brock all turned to me with funny expressions on their faces.

"What?" I asked. They shook their heads and sighed. I was confused, but I decided to let it slip.


	2. Close call

**Chapter 2- Close Call**

May's POV

"Wake up May." Someone was calling me.

"Five more minutes," I moaned.

"No you have to wake up now." It said, nudging me awake. I opened my eyes to find a pair of green ones hovering above me.

"Thank goodness you're awake sleeping Beauty. I was thinking I'd have to kiss you to wake you up," he said sarcastically. He moved away. I rubbed my eyes, my sleepy mind not quite grasping the joke, but I blushed at the mention of him kissing me.

"You overslept, you have half an hour to get ready," he told me. I threw off my blanket. I remembered my plaster.

"This isn't allowed to get wet is it?" I asked as he tried to wake up Ash.

"Nope, gotta stay dry," he replied, "gee, how do you wake this boy up?" Drew shook him vigorously and blinked in shock when he still slept.

"Try talking about food," I giggled, "how am I supposed to shower with this on?" He yelled something about breakfast and Ash finally woke up, complaining about how he was hungry.

"The doctor said it could come off tonight, just have a shower then," Drew shrugged.

"Ew," I complained, screwing up my nose.

"You don't have a choice, now go get dressed," he commanded, pointing to the bathroom as he woke Max.

"Fine," I sighed, slipping in and locking the door behind me.

* * *

Moments later I remerged. I had washed myself down with a cloth before dressing. My hair felt particularly frizzy today as I pulled it back in my bandana.

"C'mon, we gotta go May," said Drew, frowning impatiently.

"What about the others," I asked.

"We still gotta get ready, we'll meet you there," yawned Brock.

"Just don't fall back asleep," I giggled. Ash grinned sheepishly and shook his head.

"C'mon," said Drew. I grabbed my crutches and followed him out slowly.

"How are we going to get there on time if I have to walk like this?" I asked.

"I've already thought of that," he smirked, pulling out a Pokéball, "Flygon, you're up." He climbed up onto his back. He held his hand to me. I took it and he pulled me up beside him. I tucked the crutches in-between us.

"Hold onto me May or you'll fall off," he instructed. I wrapped my arms around his body.

"Fly us to the contest," Drew instructed his Pokémon. It took off in the air quickly and I squealed; holding onto Drew even tighter. Soon Flygon levelled out again and I could look up again. I looked down at the city.

"Wow!" I breathed, "It's great up here."

"Yeah, I know," Drew agreed, "I love it up here."

"I can totally see why," I say, "you feel so free."

* * *

Drew's POV

We landed and I helped her off.

"Return," I called to Flygon.

"Let's go," I said to her. She was shaking.

"I don't want to go on stage like this," she said.

"May, it's fine. No one will care," I reassured her.

"No," she shook her head, "It won't look as good with me on crutches, and we might lose points."

"Then leave them backstage," I told her.

"What?"

"Just leave them behind. I'll help you on stage and then just lean your weight on one leg. If you need help then you can lean on me if you need to," I suggested.

"Thanks," she said and we head in.

"Oh May, is that you?"

"Oh no, not Harley," she groaned. Solidad and Harley came to us just as May sat down on a bench.

"May, what happened?" asked Solidad.

"I dislocated it," May brushed it off.

"Can you still compete?" Asked Harley. She nodded. He held a yellow rose to her. Again with the rose!

"Here, get well soon," he cheered before they walked away to start their first match.

"I'm starting to think that Harley has no idea what the rose colours mean," I mumbled to her, "light pink roses are the ones that mean get well." She giggled.

"Yeah, and this smells funny again," she commented, putting it in her bag again, "how does he get them to smell so strong."

"Probably sprays them with toilet spray," I suggested. She laughed again.

"So then, what does the really dark rose he gave me the other day mean?" she asked.

"Unconscious beauty," I replied, "though I don't know where he gets that idea from." I looked at her slyly. She pouted at me before grinning again.

"Then what do red roses mean?" she teased.

"Well done or congratulations," I said without missing a beat. I had been expecting this question for a while so I had the answer prepared.

"Oh"

"C'mon, are you ready?" I asked.

"I'm not sure," she replied.

"Well, we're up," I told her. I helped her stand up and led her onstage.

* * *

"May you did awesome," I congratulated after we accepted our second ribbons, "if anything, I think that knee of yours earned us extra points."

"I guess it wasn't so bad, but now I'm really sore from leaning on the same leg all day," she groaned, flopping down on her bed.

"Here," I said, pushing a red rose towards her, "you deserve it after today." She giggled and held it to her nose.

"Smells so much better than Harley's roses," she sighed, taking out the yellow one, "Drew, do me a favour will you and throw this out the window." I laughed and obeyed her, mostly because I can't stand the smell either.

"So what does a yellow rose symbol?" She asked.

"Friendship, when used in the right context it can sometime represent jealousy," I told her.

"Well I don't think Harley's jealous," she giggled, "that's kind of sweet, maybe I shouldn't have thrown it away."

"Are you kidding?" I exclaimed, "I'm not sacrificing my nose for the sake of keeping a friendship rose which Harley probably didn't even know the meaning of." She laughed again. I'm getting good at this.

"Hmm, the others are taking a while to get back; do you think I should go make sure they're not lost?" I asked.

"Knowing Ash, they probably are," she grinned. I opened the door and quickly jumped back as the other three boys tumbled in.

"You wouldn't happen to have been listening in on us, would you?" I teased, raising my eyebrows. They looked up at me, grinning sheepishly.

"No," lied Ash, "I just tripped and we all tumbled down just as you opened the door." May started laughing again.

"Oh please stop, I'm getting a stitch from laughing," she giggled.

"Well if you guys are here, I'll just go and get some dinner for May and I, assuming you've already eaten," I said, noticing the food stains down the front of Ash's shirt. He grinned and went extremely red.

* * *

May's POV

"What's going on between you two?" Asked Brock as soon as Drew shut the door.

"What!" I exclaimed, "There's nothing going on between me and Drew. I told you he's just looking after me while I've got these." I gestured to the crutches.

"You sure?" Ash put in, looking at me slyly.

"Yes. I think Drew just feels guilty about what happened because he was out when it happened." I looked down at the flower in my hand. I would have to press it when the others were sleeping.

"Oh, that reminds me, I can take this off now," I said, tapping the plaster, "Brock can you help me." He nodded and gently unravelled the bandages. He carefully peeled the rest of it away.

"Thank goodness, it was getting itchy," I sighed in relief. I stood up carefully.

"I'm going to take a shower now, tell that to Drew if he gets back before I'm out," I told them. I hobbled over to the bathroom and locked myself in. When I came back out, fully dressed and dried, I saw that everyone was waiting for me. Drew motioned towards the box of food sitting on the bed as he continued to eat his.

"Thanks Drew," I said.

"No problem," he replied, shrugging.

* * *

Drew's POV

It was midnight when my alarm went off. I groaned. Why was I waking up this early? Oh yeah because May had been threatened. I crept into her room and nudged her like I did yesterday. She moaned and slowly opened her eyes.

"Drew," she whispered, "what are you doing awake? Why'd you wake me?"

"We have to go," I answered, "c'mon get up."

"What for?" She moaned, rolling over to her side.

"We have to get to the next contest early," I explained, "I'll leave a note for the other guys because it'll take too long to wake them up." She moaned again, but sat up.

"Ok, let me get ready," she sighed.

"Quickly," I whispered. A few minutes later she appeared again, dressed.

"I hope you're happy," she hissed quietly, "I didn't take a shower so I would be quick."

"That's fine," I nodded at her, "let's go." I picked her up and carried her downstairs. I let Flygon out of his Pokéball and helped May up again, this time in front of me. I nodded at Flygon to take off. I held her tightly as we lifted up higher. She yawned sleepily and I smiled at her.

"You can go to sleep," I assured her, "I'll make sure you don't fall." She nodded and leaned back into me more, cuddling against me.

"You're warm," she mumbled, before closing her eyes. I blushed and held onto her tighter.

* * *

It was daylight when May finally woke up.

"Morning," I whispered to her, "Did you sleep well?"

"Apart from being woken up in the middle of the night, I slept really well. You're a surprisingly good pillow," she answered.

"Good to know," I laughed, hiding a blush.

"Now how about you tell me what's really going on?"

"Huh?"

"I know you didn't just wake me up because of the competition. You looked really panicked, so what's going on?" she asked.

"You're right," I sighed, "I had to get you out of there for your safety. Remember the rock. I lied, there was a threat on it and I had to get you out of that that town before they would make an advance on your life." Her eyes widened in shock.

"You mean, someone's out to kill me?" she asked. I nodded.

"Drew…I don't know what to say," she trailed off, "Thank you. You've done so much for me."

"That's ok," I said, "I may be your rival, but that doesn't mean I don't care about you. I've been trying to keep a close watch on you." She smiled. Flygon swooped sharply to the left. She screamed and I held on tight.

"What was that?" I yelled. Some sort of missile exploded to the right. I looked behind us. There were more coming.

"They're trying to knock us out of the sky!" I yelled, "Flygon, dodge them." Flygon swerved again and May squealed in fear.

"May," I growled lowly, "Flygon can't do this by himself, he'll get hit. I'm going to have to manually steer him, but that means I can't hold you. Cling onto me and don't let go." She nodded and her arms wrapped securely around my body.

"Flygon, fly faster," I yelled, "We have to outfly these missiles." I pulled him to the right and then back to the left. I looked back. There were more. I looked ahead to the next town. We had to make it.

"Flygon, loop it," I called to him. With one hand, I held onto Flygon and I used the other to hold May as Flygon looped around in a large arc, dodging several bullets in the process. Then Flygon growled as a missile made contact with one of his wings.

"Flygon!" I yelled, "Try to land safely please." With one wing failing him though, I knew it would be basically impossible. I held May close as she screamed in fear again. I closed my eyes and prepared for impact. It came rather sharply, May squealing again. Flygon came to a stop and I rolled off, trying to lessen the blow for May by tucking her in my arms. I heard voices.

"Drew, what do we do?" She asked. I pushed her under Flygon's good wing.

"Do not move," I instructed her, "don't make a single sound and definitely do not come out until it's clear." I lay face down next to my injured dragon.

"If they find you, play dead," I whispered. Her eyes sparkled with tears as she nodded.

* * *

May's POV

I could only just peek out as I saw two people dressed from head to toe in black, come to where we were. I couldn't see who they were and the spoke in deep voices.

"Found them," one said.

"I don't see the girl we were supposed to get," the other growled. So Drew was right, there were people after me.

"Well, there's the meddlesome boy," the first said. I watched as the second came to Drew and inspected him.

"Definitely dead," the second confirmed, poking Drew with the toe of his boot, "who cares where the girl is. If he didn't survive, the girl wouldn't have either." I looked at Drew. He was dead now?

"What about the Flygon?" asked the first. I pushed myself back even further against Drew's Pokémon.

"Look the thing is barely alive as it is," replied the second, "without its master it'll die anyway. Who cares? It's not our problem."

"Yeah, you're right," agreed the first, "now let's get out of here." I listened for ages until I was sure they were far away before I crawled out from under Flygon's wing. I patted it gently on the head. It groaned sadly and looked at Drew. I bit my lip.

"I don't know," I whispered to the distraught Pokémon. I limped over to Drew's body. He wasn't moving. I knelt down.

"Drew?" I questioned, swallowing a huge lump in my throat, "Drew?" I threw myself over his body and cried. Flygon made a happy noise and I looked at him confused. His owner was dead. I looked down at Drew and gasped in shock. His eyes were open and staring straight into mine.

"Drew!" I exclaimed happily, "I thought you were really dead."

"I had to play dead, pretty good huh?" he chuckled, "I'm just glad he didn't bother to check my heartbeat."

"Drew!" I reprimanded, "How could you joke at a time like this? You scared me, I really thought you were gone."

"It was part of the act," he sighed, "sorry for scaring you. Are you ok?"

"I think I'm ok," I answered, "my knee hurts slightly and I have a few scrapes but nothing major. You and Flygon shielded most of it. I want to know if you're ok."

"Bit winded, bit sore from impact, but no broken bones," he replied, sitting up and stretching.

"You're an idiot," I cried, "a crazy idiot who's been risking everything for me. You could have really died. Thank you for saving me."

"You're just overstrung at the moment. Don't worry about it," he said, putting an arm around me. I curled into him and cried.

* * *

Drew's POV

After May had collected herself, we decided it would be a good idea to get out of the forest and into the city before we ran into any more trouble. I returned Flygon, him being too weak to go any further and let Absol out instead. I let May ride on him. She wouldn't admit it, but she was a lot more exhausted than she let on. Even now, she was half flopped over him.

"Don't worry, we're almost there," I said as she winced again.

"Thank goodness," she sighed. We walked down the street, me and Absol carrying May. Our first stop was the hospital where we were given band aids and cream for our cuts. Most of our pain was comings from rather large bruises. Next I turned into the poke centre for a healing on both Absol and Flygon. It only took a short time before their Pokéballs were handed back to me. We then headed to the stadium, May limping along beside me.

"Are you sure you're still up for this contest?" I asked. She nodded and so I signed in. I carried her up the stairs and to her room. I gently placed her on her bed. I looked at the clock.

"Funny we get here now," I commented, "the rest of the guys should be here soon." She groaned in response.

"Don't worry, you can go to sleep," I whispered, gently tucking her in bed.

"Aww, that's so cute," came a squeal from the doorway. I turned and realized with horror that I had left the door open. Now Solidad stood at the door, looking at me with the same expression she gets when she watches a romantic film.

"What?" I asked, playing dumb.

"You tucking May into bed like that," she babbled, "it's so cute. Are you two finally together or something?" I looked at May and noticed with relief that she has fallen asleep already.

"No we are not together," I sighed, "She's just exhausted, we…uh ran into some trouble on the way here."

"What kind of trouble?" she asked, suddenly looking really worried.

"Like Flygon getting shot out of the air trouble," I explained.

"That's terrible. I hope that was an accident. That would be awful if it was purposeful."

"Yeah, it would be," I muttered darkly.

"When she wakes up, do you two want to come grab a bite to eat together?" she asked.

"Sure, which room can I find you?" I agreed.

"Knock on room 189," she replied, "that's my room and then I'll get Harley ready."

"Sounds good," I said, writing down the number, "I'm just going to keep an eye on May until her friends get here."

* * *

"Aww look at them, they're so cute together." I heard a voice and it woke me up.

"Yeah, they should just hurry up and get together." I moaned.

"Oh no, he's waking up." I slowly started to open my eyes. Suddenly they snapped open as I took in my surroundings. I had fallen asleep on the chair next to May's bed. My head was resting on her pillow and my arm was outstretched. May had turned to face me and she was using my arm as her pillow. Our faces were centimetres apart. I quickly leaned away and looked at who had woken us. Ash, Max and Brock were grinning at me.

"Are you two together now?" Asked Ash.

"No!" I exclaimed, getting up quickly, "why does everyone keep asking that?"

"Maybe because you two are adorable together and you were kinda sleeping together after deserting us by yourselves last night," pointed out Max. I sighed.

"We left early because May's life was in danger. She had received a threat," I explained, "Then Flygon was shot down and we were so exhausted that May just passed out. I was going to wait for you guys to show up, but I guess I fell asleep."

"And you didn't tell us this before because?" asked Brock.

"May didn't even know. I didn't want to worry you guys, but the threat has become more serious," I answered, "May is not allowed to be out of sight for a minute." My arm was starting to go dead. As if she had heard my silent plea, May yawned and woke up. She sat up and I pulled my arm away.

"Hey guys," she moaned, rubbing her eyes.

"Hey May, how are you and Drew?" Asked Brock, winking in a very obvious way.

"Good I guess," she replied, blushing.

"May, get ready, we're going out for dinner," I said to her.

"What!" she squeaked.

"Yeah, Solidad wants to meet up," I explained, knowing exactly what had gone through her head.

"Oh yeah sure, I'll be quick," she said, getting up.


	3. Date?

**Chapter 3- Date?**

May's POV

Stupid Drew, I thought while drying my hair, making me think we were going on a date. I finally finished and tied it back in a bandana. I looked myself over in the mirror. I was wearing a red cotton dress for a change. It was a plain one with a white flower on it. The dress ended at my knee caps with thin straps going over my shoulders. I pulled on a pair of brown sandals. I nodded at myself, happy with the way I looked. I unlocked the door and stepped out rubbing my bare arms. I quickly ran to the closet and pulled out a white cardigan, throwing it over my shoulders.

"I'm ready," I announced, turning back to Drew. He had changed out of his usual attire and exchanged it for a pair of jeans and a green t-shirt. He had an eyebrow raised.

"That definitely wasn't quick," he groaned, "Oh well, c'mon." He gestured for me to follow him.

"You look nice May," said Ash handing me my crutches as I hobbled past him.

"Yeah," agreed Brock, "Now go have fun."

"Makes a change," winked Max.

"Thanks guys," I said, "you're the best."

"C'mon May," Drew called.

"I'd better go before he get too impatient," I sighed and followed after him. I closed the door after me and turned to see Drew fiddling with a red rose.

"I guess the wait was worth it though," he mumbled, "You just need a finishing touch." He placed the thornless rose behind my ear.

"Perfect," he sighed, "You look better with a bit of Drew." I smiled, not bothering to take the bait.

"Thanks, now let's go," I replied to him, punching him lightly on the shoulder.

* * *

Drew knocked on Solidad's door. She opened it and grinned. She wore a peach dress that was similar to mine, except the colours.

"Hey Drew," she greeted, "look May, we match." She twirled.

"We do!" I exclaimed, "It looks good on you."

"Thanks," she smiled, "Harley, they're here." Harley came to the door.

"Hey May!" he exclaimed, "You and Drew match! You're like Christmas!" I laughed.

"Harley, only you would think of that," I giggled.

"Oh here, I have a rose for you to wear as well," he said. He pulled out a peach rose and held it to me.

"Thank you Harley," I said, taking it, "but I think this would look really good with Solidad's outfit. Then we'll be even more matching." I tucked it behind her ear, like Drew did to me. Harley frowned slightly, but soon grinned again.

"Shall we head out," he asked. I nodded. We started to walk out.

"So what does a peach rose mean?" I whispered to Drew.

"Admiration and success," he whispered back. I nodded and continued walking.

* * *

Drew's POV

I saw Harley link arms with Solidad and I really wanted to do the same with May, but she had her crutches in the way. At least today was the last day she needed them. May was looking down, concentrating on what she was doing. I gently steered her around a corner and across the road. I opened the door for her. Harley and Solidad sat down next to each other in one side of the booth. I sat down the far end, letting her sit down to the isle for easy access out. She smiled at me.

"Isn't it such a coincidence that May and I are wearing almost the exact same thing?" Solidad laughed, "Who would've thought huh? And no Drew, we didn't plan it."

"Read my mind," I winked.

"Well, when you've known someone as suspicious as you for ages, you learn that sort of thing." I was about to respond when the waitress came over.

"Oh thank goodness I can order my own food now," said May, glancing over at me.

Oh c'mon, is it pick on Drew day?" I asked, after the waitress walked away again.

"Don't be silly, I'm just teasing," she whispered, leaning over to me.

"I know," I whispered back, "I was being silly."

"Oh you two are so cute," cried Harley, "whispering to each other like that."

"Why is everyone intent on mistaking May and I for a couple?" I sighed.

"Because you two are absolutely gorgeous together," responded Harley, grinning.

"Harley!" squealed May, "Drew and I aren't together." Solidad gave me a pointed look. I shook my head. She nodded enthusiastically.

"Why do I even bother?" I mumbled, smacking my head on the table, "Ouch."

"Drew," May giggled, "sit up, food's here." Good, that meant no more discussions about the future of May and I.

* * *

"I was wrong," I groaned as we made our way back to the dorms.

"What?" Asked May.

"I thought that once we had started eating they would drop the whole 'Drew and May' thing. I was wrong," I explained. Turns out that May and I were the only thing Solidad wanted to talk about.

"Yeah, pretty embarrassing huh?" she laughed.

"To say the least," I nodded, "oh well, we're back."

"How do you get up the stairs with those?" asked Harley.

"Very slowly," May sighed, starting up the stairs, "and painfully." I rolled my eyes.

"Or like this," I added. I swept her up again and quickly got to the top. She giggled as I put her back on the ground.

"Thanks Drew," she laughed.

"No problem," I replied, "Just tell me how many more times I'm expected to do this for you?" I grinned and she laughed.

"That was so cute!" squealed Solidad, coming to the top. Oh boy. Now I was in for it.

"Yeah," agreed Harley, "are you two sure you're not a real couple?"

"Yes I'm sure Harley," I sighed, "how many times do I have to tell you?"

"As many times as it takes for you to actually say yes," cut in Solidad. I rolled my eyes.

"You'll be asking for a long time then," May giggled.

"Well, we'll see you at the contest tomorrow," I said, quickly steering May away to avoid the comment I saw coming from Solidad.

"I can wait a long time if it means you two will be together!" Solidad yelled down the halls. I cringed. Sometimes she was _too_ obvious.

"Thanks for taking me out with you guys," said May, coming to her door, "I had a great time even if we were the talk the whole time."

"No worried," I shrugged, "I guess I had a good time too."

"Oh no!" she suddenly exclaimed.

"What?"

"I left Harley's rose with Solidad," she winced.

"Might be better for you," I laughed, "well get some rest, big day tomorrow." She nodded and entered her room.

"Night Drew," she sighed.

"Goodnight May." She smiled and shut the door.

* * *

May's POV

They others had been sleeping when I came in last night so I quickly changed and got into bed. Now Max was jumping on me.

"May wake up!" he yelled, "You have to tell us about your date."

"I'm awake," I moaned, "Stop it."

"Please tell us," begged Ash, coming to the foot of my bed like a child would when begging his parent for a bed time story.

"It wasn't a date," I corrected, "we went with Harley and Solidad."

"So it was a double date," shrugged Brock, "what difference does it make?"

"I'm not going to be able to convince you otherwise am I?" I asked. They shook their heads in unison.

"Well let's say that I had fun even though Harley and Solidad decided the Drew and I would be the table topic," I explained, sliding off the edge of the bed.

"Aww, told you that you guys were cute together," stated Ash.

"Yeah, you have my approval," said Max. I blushed.

"I have to get ready," I said, "The battles today are earlier." I locked myself in the bathroom and sank down. Why?

* * *

I headed out and met Drew in the hallway.

"I'm going to use Masquerain for the appeals. I think you should use Beautifly. They go really good together," he suggested.

"You think?"

"Yeah, sure I do."

"Alright, tell me what you have planned," I asked. He looked left and right, making sure that no other trainers could hear. He leaned close and whispered in my ear, tickling my skin.

"Sounds great," I giggled, rubbing my ear.

"What are you doing that for?" he asked.

"Your breath tickles," I answered, "my ears are ticklish."

"Oh really?" His grin got bigger.

"You wouldn't," I laughed nervously. He held my hands and moved close again, breathing next to my ear.

"How's that?" He asked smugly.

"Stop!" I laughed, "I can't!" I collapsed to the floor in a fit of giggles. He knelt down next to me, still breathing in my ear.

"You want me to stop?" he asked teasingly.

"Yes, stop!" I cry out.

"Drew!" Ash called, "Can we talk to you?"

"We'll finish this later," he whispered.

"Watch out," I warned, "They're in a 'May and Drew' craze as well. Max gave me his approval this morning."

"I'll be careful," He winked and I giggled again.

* * *

Drew's POV

Ok, now I was pretty sure almost everyone had lost it over this May and Drew faze. Max's approval? I shook my head and entered her room, bracing myself for whatever they wanted to talk to me about.

"So apart from romancing my sister, we have an important job for you," Max started.

"I am not romancing your sister," I clarified.

"Yeah sure, because what I saw out there did not look like 'not romancing May'," Ash smirked.

"I was teasing her," I clarified again, "I found her ticklish spot."

"Whatever," shrugged Brock, "back to your important job. Today's May's birthday."

"I know that," I said.

"Yeah, yeah, well we need you to distract her until 6:30 while we set up a surprise birthday party for her," blurted Ash.

"How on earth am I supposed to distract her for that long?" I asked, "You know the competition will end at around 1, that's 5 and a half whole hours!"

"That you get to spend alone with May," added Brock.

"You've lost it," I said, "I don't see how I can't distract her for that long."

"Take her out on a date," suggested Max, "like the one last night."

"May and I are not dating," I felt like yelling, but I kept my voice calm.

"Yet," added Ash annoyingly.

"Fine," I agreed, "I'll see what I can do, but we are not going on a date." I started to walk out.

"You can't tell her anything," Brock called.

"I know the meaning of surprise guys, don't worry about it. Don't start yet though, May will need to get some stuff. Anyway, I have a contest," I waved, escaping while I could.

* * *

"You were right," I said to May while eating breakfast, "everyone is crazy about us."

"I warned you," she giggled.

"Yes you did, but I just had to find out myself," I groaned. She laughed again.

"C'mon," she said, "we'll be late for the contest." We got up and continued to the Poke stadium.

"You know," She commented, "It feels really good to be able to walk properly again. You never realize how good it is until you have to go without it."

"You do have a funny way of looking at things," I chuckled, "but I guess I haven't experienced not being able to walk properly."

"We could fix that," she teased, giving me a sly grin.

"No, that's ok," I hurried to defend, "I like my legs how they are."

"I'm just kidding," she giggled, "I'm not going to do anything to your legs. I was going to say how about you go and use the crutches for a day." I laughed and shook my head.

"Oh May!" Harley called, running to us, followed by Solidad.

"Hey guys!" May greeted, smiling, "I was beginning to think we wouldn't see you before our match."

"Nah, we've been running around all morning trying to find you," panted Solidad.

"You haven't been avoiding us would you?" asked Harley.

"Why would we do that?" May cried.

"So you two could have some time alone," teased Solidad.

"We're not a couple," May squealed, getting flustered. Harley opened his mouth, but was interrupted when the MC called our names.

"Looks like we're up," I said, "see you two after."

"Here May," I heard Hayley tell May, "a rose to bring you luck."

"C'mon May," I sighed, grabbing her wrist and dragging her.

"Thanks Harley," she called.

* * *

May's POV

We did well in the preliminaries, but the battling didn't go so well. We were knocked out after the first round. Harley and Solidad went on to claim the ribbons for this contest.

"So what colour rose did Harley give you this time?" Drew asked as we walked around looking for them.

"An orange one," I replied, "what does that colour mean?"

"Desire, fascination and enthusiasm," he replied, "I definitely think Harley has no idea what they mean."

"Maybe that's not such a bad thing," I giggled, "It's kinda nice, but I don't know how I feel about getting all this attention."

"There they are!" he exclaimed, "Solidad!"

"Hi Drew, hey May," she greeted, "we were just talking with your friends."

"Oh yeah, what were they saying? Anything about me?" I asked.

"No nothing like that," Solidad laughed, "they just said congrats on winning."

"Yeah, you did a good job," agreed Drew. I looked around.

"Where's Harley?" I asked, "I don't see him."

"He went to the toilet," explained Solidad, "he'll be back soon."

"Do you guys want to go out for lunch?" I asked.

"Actually, we've got plans sorry," Solidad apologised, "maybe next time."

"Oh sure," I agreed, "I promise." Harley came back.

"Hey you two," he said, "C'mon Solidad, we need to go." He linked his arm with hers and they left, waving as they went.

"Well that was weird," I commented.

"Yeah weird," Drew agreed, "let's go eat lunch."

* * *

We all ate in silence. Nobody talking at all, which, seemed strange to me. I had no idea what was going on. Suddenly Brock stood up and collected all our bowls, taking them to the kitchen.

"May, I hope you don't mind but I think we're going to take a quick nap," said Max, "we were up pretty late waiting for you and then up again really early."

"Yeah," Yawned Ash, looking at Drew for a moment.

"Hey May, how about we return your crutches," suggested Drew, "we can give them time to sleep and we can do something fun."

"Like what?" I asked, brightening at the thought.

"We could go to the beach for a while, it's a nice day," he shrugged. I clapped my hands together and nodded.

"Let me get my bathers," I told him. He nodded.

"I'll wait outside," he told me. I ran to my closet and looked at my choices. I eventually decided on the yellow pair. I took out a towel, a spare set of clothes, and sunscreen and stuffed them into a bag. I pulled off my shoes and replaced them with a pair of thongs.

"Don't worry, I won't be too long," I told them as I grabbed the crutches and headed out. Just like he said, Drew was waiting outside my door. He had changed his usual track pants with a pair of green board shorts. He had bare feet and had slung a back pack over his shoulder.

"Let's go," he said.


	4. Birthday!

**A/N: I thought this chapter would be appropriate for today since it's my sisters birthday.**

**Chapter 4- Birthday!**

May's POV

We had returned the crutches, now we were headed to the beach.

"I'm just going to get changed," I told him as I headed towards the hut. I quickly changed, wearing a tank top and board short bottoms. Both were yellow with white trimmings. I rubbed sunscreen all over my body. I was really flexible and could easily reach my back. When I came back out, Drew was still sitting on the beach, reaching over his shoulder to his back. He had taken off his vest and t-shirt, both of them stuffed in his bag, exposing his bare chest.

"Need some help," I giggled.

"Yes please," he sighed, resting his arms by his side. I placed my bag next to his and knelt down behind him. I took the sunscreen and massaged it onto his back.

"There you go," I announced when I was done.

"Thanks. Race you in," he challenged, getting up and sprinting off.

"No fair!" I called after him as I ran behind him. I stopped as soon as I was knee deep.

"It's freezing!" I cried. Drew had gone straight under.

"It's not that bad when you get in," he grinned, wet hair falling over his face.

"Why are you grinning like that?" I asked.

"No reason," he answered, coming closer. He took my hands and slowly led me out deeper.

"Ok, this is far enough," I told him when the water came halfway up my thighs.

"We're not even in properly," he pouted, then grinned.

"What are you doing?" I asked again as he hugged me, his wet skin brushing against mine. I was trying so hard not to blush.

"This," he chuckled. He fell backwards, pulling me down into the water.

"Drew!" I exclaimed when I surfaced. He was laughing.

"That's it!" I yelled, "I'll get you." I splashed after him as he teasingly stayed out of reach.

* * *

Drew's POV

"Let's play a game with the waves!" May suggested once she had finished chasing me. The waves had picked up and were pretty big now.

"Alright," I agreed, "let's see who can last longer in waves this big." I was almost disappointed when May had decided she'd become bored of chasing me, but I think I could use this to my advantage.

"Yay!" she exclaimed, "What do we do?"

"We have to face the sand and try to keep standing as the waves wash over us," I explained. She nodded and I came up beside her. I knew there was no way she could do that. She turned to look back, but held pushed her face back.

"Another rule is there's no looking for the waves," I whispered, "you have to guess based on the sound." She pouted, but nodded. I could hear one coming. Soon it would come to us. I slipped my arm behind her, without touching her. When it came, she was knocked forwards and I jumped with her. I put my arms around her and rolled with her to the shore, pinning her to the sand.

"Looks like we get to finish this game after all," I whisper in her ear, causing her to giggle. She smirked and then I felt another small wave crash over me. I groaned and noticed that she wasn't there anymore. I blinked in surprise. I heard her giggling and looked up. May was all the way up on the sand. She had drawn an X in the sand. I tilted my head. She pointed behind me. I looked. I gasped as a huge wave tumbled over me, making me wash up on my back, to where May was standing. I noticed I had landed right next to her X.

"Very funny," I groaned as she cracked up laughing. I sat up, sand encrusted on my back.

"Maybe we should head back now," she gasped between giggles, "the others might be worried."

"Not yet," I said, shaking my head, "It's my turn for some fun." I had to keep her distracted still for another 3 hours. She giggled again. I picked her up and slung her over my right shoulder.

"Put me down," She squealed, pounding my back with her fists.

"No," I replied, running down the shore. I ran straight into the water, kicking and splashing water into her face with my feet.

"Ah Drew!" she giggled, "put me down."

"Fine," I sighed, dumping her straight in the water. I laughed as she came back up again, spluttering and coughing.

"Drew!" she lunged forwards and tackled me into the water, dunking me.

* * *

We spent a fair amount of time on the beach, before May decided she'd had enough of getting dunked. I'd then taken her to get Ice-cream and now we were walking in the park. I was running low on distractions, but luckily May found one for herself.

"Oh look swings!" she exclaimed, pointing to the set. I ran with her.

"Which one should I go on?" she asked me.

"Whichever you want," I shrugged. She sat down on a large round swing made out of a truck tire.

"Can you push me?" She asked. I nodded and obeyed, pushing her higher and higher.

"Stop Drew, I'm too high!" she yelled, but I kept on going.

"Drew! I'm almost diagonal, I'll fall off," she squealed. I jumped on the swing behind her.

"Alright then," I said, leaning over so she could see me.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"What does it look like?" I laughed, "I'm joining in." I leaned out and kicked the pole, sending us in circles. She squealed and giggled in delight as we spun in circles. I sat down now, I was almost sure I'd fall off otherwise. I kicked the swing on with my feet. She leaned back onto me.

"We're going so fast," she squealed, "I swear you're trying to make me fall off."

"Nah, you might dislocate something and then you'll be a real pain again," I teased. She looked up at me, her eyes sparkling.

"I wasn't that bad," she giggled again, "You secretly loved looking after me."

"Sure I did," I answered sarcastically, but she didn't hear it because she squealed again.

"Calm down, you're not gonna fall," I chuckled.

"No, I'm just dizzy now," she explained, "Can we stop?" I slowly stopped the swing and she tumbled off. I was going to laugh, but my Pokégear went off.

"Hang on a minute," I told her. I walked off a bit and answered.

"Hey Drew, how's your date going," asked Max.

"I told you, it's not a date. Please say you're done," I replied, "I'm running out of ideas."

"You could go somewhere romantic," he suggested.

"I'm not on a date," I growled lowly.

"Yeah whatever," he said, brushing it off, "anyway we're done. You can bring her home."

"Thank goodness!" I exclaimed and hung up.

"Who was that?" May asked.

"Just your brother," I said, "all crazy about how we're taking forever. Anyway we should head back before they get any ideas."

"Yeah, ok."

* * *

I sighed when we finally got to her door.

"Thanks Drew," she sighed, "I had fun."

"Yeah, who knew hanging out with your rival could be so much fun," I laughed.

"Yeah, I guess," she giggled, "anyway, I should probably correct my over obsessive brother."

"Mind if I join you?" I asked.

"What?"

"I figure you guys would probably be having dinner together and I wanted to join you. It's no fun eating alone," I explained.

"If you really want," she shrugged. She opened the door and we entered.

"Why's it so dark?" she asked, "I can't see a thing."

"I dunno," I lied, playing dumb.

"Drew?" she questioned, "where are you? I can't see." As my eyes adjusted to the dark I joined the others behind the table.

"Drew? Why aren't you answering?" she called, "where's that stupid light switch?" She finally found it and light filled the room.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAY!" We all yelled. She gasped.

* * *

May's POV

I had completely forgotten it was my birthday. The room was decorated with balloons, streamers and banners saying 'Happy Birthday'. In the middle of the room was a table full of snacks and a birthday cake which read 'Happy 16th May'. Behind the table were Max, Brock, Ash, Harley, Solidad and Drew all grinning at me.

"Thank you guys!" I cried, "How did you put this all together without me knowing?"

"It wasn't that hard," shrugged Brock, "we all pitched in to prepare while Drew was distracting you. And he did a really good job." I hugged everyone and soon we were all laughing, talking and eating the snacks and goodies. Brock lit the candles on fire.

"Happy birthday to May," he started. Soon everyone was singing the very out of tune song.

"Go May, make a wish," urged my brother. I thought about everything that I could wish for and finally decided on one. I took a deep breath and blew out the candles. Only one stayed lit.

"May has one boyfriend!" Yelled Max, making me blush.

"And we all know who that is," added Harley, winking at me and quickly looking to Drew. I put a hand to my forehead and blew out the last candle, not even bothering to correct him. I cut the cake.

"Ha the knife hit the bottom, you have to kiss the nearest boy!" yelled Max. Everyone pushed Drew forwards. He stumbled and glared at the other boys.

"Max, don't be immature," I sighed, blushing, "Drew is not my boyfriend and I'm not gonna kiss him."

"I'm not being immature," he complained, "it's the rules. You can't break the rules."

"Max, I'm too old for this," I reasoned.

"You're never too old for the birthday rules," Max shot back, "that's why they're there." I glared.

"Stop fighting you two," interrupted Drew, "This is meant to be happy. Look here." He leaned over and kissed my cheek. I blushed even more, if that was even possible.

"Happy now?" he asked Max. Max nodded enthusiastically.

"I say May opens her presents now," suggested Solidad. I nodded, a little too eagerly.

* * *

I sat down in the 'birthday chair' as was tradition with my family and accepted Max's present. I tore into the wrapping. It was a new pair of gloves and matching bandana. I grinned.

"Thanks Max," I said, hugging him.

"Yeah, yeah," he squirmed, "you don't have to get all soft on me." I let him go. I got a handwritten cookbook from Brock, full of his recipes.

"So you can learn too," he explained. Ash handed me a ball shaped present, wrapped with way too much sticky tape. After finally ripping off the layers of tape I found myself holding a Pokéball. I released the Pokémon inside. A Vulpix looked up at me.

"I thought you'd like to train a new fire Pokémon," he said, "and I think having a Ninetales would suit you." I grinned and nodded, returning my new Pokémon to its ball. Solidad had given me a full new outfit.

"I figured since we unconsciously dressed the same that night, you'd have a similar taste in clothes to mine. I'm a pretty good guess of size," she told me, "I think you should wear that for the Grand Festival. You'd look gorgeous in it."

"Thank you," I blushed.

"Open mine now!" exclaimed Harley, coming up. He handed me and white rose and a package.

"Happy birthday!" he said. I accepted both and opened the present. It was a pretty little charm bracelet.

"Thank you Harley," I said, trying it on. The metal felt cool against my skin.

"White roses mean purity and innocence," Drew whispered as he handed me his present. I smiled at him and I stared down at the present for a moment before I carefully unwrapped it. It was a box; I opened the lid and grinned as I pulled out a beautiful glass rose.

"That's not all," said Drew. I looked back in the box, realizing he was right. I gasped. There was a matching set of jewellery. A red ruby rose pendant hanging on a pure silver necklace. The rest of the set matched. Silver with ruby red roses. There was a necklace, a set of earrings and a ring. I pulled out the necklace, clipping it around my neck and grinning again as they gasped.

"Drew that is absolutely beautiful," Solidad gasped, looking mesmerized as I took out the dangling earrings. I took my plain studs out and exchanged them for the rose ones.

"I think you've outdone us all Drew," said Ash.

"What else would you expect from May's boyfriend," reasoned Brock. I stopped to correct them. I took out the ring and instantly the room was in an uproar.

"Drew got May a ring!" exclaimed Harley.

"He's proposing," sighed Solidad, looking at us dreamily.

"They're getting married already. Wow Drew's quick," whistled Brock. I gulped as more comments about marriage bounced around the room.

"With all of them in a May and Drew faze, I'm starting to think I shouldn't have gotten that for you. It was just the whole set looked good together," Drew groaned.

"It's ok Drew, I get it," I said, "They're just blowing it out of proportion. And it's really beautiful, thank you."

"Well I'm glad you like it," he smirked, "Giving you red roses is kinda traditional isn't it." I laughed and nodded.

"Yeah," I agreed.

* * *

Later that night everyone was still worked up over my ring. I had made a point of putting it on my middle finger in front of them, but they wouldn't stop teasing us about weddings and stuff. Drew and I didn't get any peace. I groaned as Max suggested that my wedding should take place in May. Drew came up beside me.

"Wanna get out of here?" he asked, "I've had enough for one night."

"Yeah, but if we leave they'll have even more to talk about," I answered.

"We have to get to the next town anyway," he shrugged.

"Alright, if you can somehow convince them of that," I sighed.

"Do you doubt me?" He challenged.

"When they're all like this?" I questioned, "oh yeah." Surprisingly Drew managed to calm them down, reasoning that we weren't even old enough to get married. Then he told them about the next contest. They nodded solemnly. I packed up all my presents in a small bag. I wanted to take them all with me. Drew caught my other hand in his and pulled me outside.

"How do you do that?" I asked.

"Easy," he replied, "it's called the Drew charm. Everyone falls for it." He winked to show me he was joking.

"Oh sure you're such a prince charming," I said sarcastically, "If you hadn't noticed, you haven't exactly swept me off my feet."

"Yes I have," he retaliated, "several times."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Prove it," I challenged.

"Well, unless my memory needs correcting I've had to carry you several times. I've even swept you off your feet now." He flashed a grin and soon I found myself caught up in his arms. I laughed and put my arms around his neck, trying to secure my balance.

"This doesn't count," I continued to giggled.

"And why not? Aren't I prince charming enough for you? Look I even have my noble steed," he joked letting Flygon out of his Pokéball.

"You know, you aren't helping the whole 'we're not together' case. If the others saw this, you know we'd never hear the end of it."

"You don't want to ride on Flygon with me?" he teased. He had climbed up and I was sitting in front of him again.

"No I want to ride Flygon!" I exclaimed. He chuckled.

"Thought so."

* * *

Drew's POV

She sighed as she leaned against me when Flygon levelled out.

"Isn't the view beautiful," she sighed.

"Yeah," I agreed quietly, looking at the girl in my arms. She looked up at me and I was amazed. The stars were reflecting in her eyes. I looked away. If I looked at her like this, I might be tempted to kiss her. I had always had a crush on her, but over the past week, those feelings had evolved into something more. I was in love with her. She yawned and snuggled down more comfortably in my arms.

"Thank you for making this the best birthday ever," she murmured, closing her eyes.

"That's ok," I whispered gently in her ear. Her breathing steadied out and I knew she was asleep.

"Goodnight May," I said, kissing her forehead softly, "happy birthday." Her lips curled in a slight smile when she slept, looking really adorable. It was just dawning day when I reached the next town. I carried her off Flygon and checked in. I somehow managed to open the door to her room. I laid her down in her bed and tucked her in. I sighed and sat down in the chair next to her bed. I guess I would have to stay with her again.


	5. Enter fanboy and jealous Drew

**Chapter 5- Enter fanboy and jealous Drew**

May's POV

I slowly woke up. I had a really good dream. I looked around and noticed I was no longer riding Flygon. Drew must have moved me. My pillow moved. That wasn't a pillow. I looked to the left. I realised that I had somehow fallen asleep on Drew's shoulder. His head was resting on top of mine. I was sitting almost upright and Drew was sitting on the chair. I blushed, really glad that no one had seen. I felt Drew stir and he lifted his head up.

"I can't believe I fell asleep like this again," he mumbled.

"Again?" I questioned, lifting my head off his shoulder.

"May you're awake!" he exclaimed.

"What do you mean again?" I asked.

"This has happened before," he explained, "After the incident with Flygon, you went to sleep. I guess I fell asleep too because when I woke up, the other guys were looking at us because you were using my arm as a pillow and I was using your pillow. They thought it was adorable." He blushed.

"Well, just now, you were using my head as a pillow and I was sleeping on your shoulder," I giggled, "at least the others aren't here this time." He nodded and got up, stretching at the same time.

"I think we should get ready for the contest," he suggested, walking to the door, "I'll find us some breakfast too." I nodded to him and he shut the door. I quickly locked myself in the bathroom.

* * *

I watched as Drew was preparing my breakfast. He turned to me, his damp hair falling over his eyes. He flicked it out of the way and handed me a plate with toast. I looked down at the toast and smiled. He had decorated it to look like me. It had banana slices for eyes with blueberry pupils, strawberry lips and chocolate hair. Drew's was similar except his had grape pupils and lime marmalade hair.

"Getting a bit artistic are we?" I teased.

"Just a bit of fun," he shrugged.

"Only I don't really like blueberries," I told him. He shrugged again and picked them off my plate, putting them in his mouth.

"Fine with me," he grinned.

"Hey!" I exclaimed. I reached over and stole his grapes and the bananas.

"Ok, that's unfair," he growled. Soon it became a fight to keep our food and steal the other's, but it ended with me eating his original one, and him eating my original one.

"That was pointless," I laughed, rolling back after I'd finished, "we could have just swapped."

"Now where's the fun in that?"

"You have a point."

"I know," he winked, "we should go squeeze in some practise before the competition. We haven't done that for a while."

"Maybe that's why we didn't win the last one," I said.

"Ah, she isn't so oblivious," he teased.

"I'm not oblivious!" I yelled.

"Chill May, that's what I just said."

"Sorry," I apologized, grinning as I checked myself. He dumped the plates on the kitchen sink.

"Let's go," he said.

"What about when Ash and stuff get here?" I asked, "They won't know where we are."

"Fine, I'll write them a note," he sighed. He scribbled on a piece of paper and left it on the bed. I nodded and we headed out.

* * *

Drew's POV

We were training in the hall. I noticed a boy was running backwards towards us, chasing after a frisbee.

"May watch out!" I called. The boy collided into May and she fell over.

"Oh I'm so sorry," he hurried to apologise as he got up. I ran over and took May's hands, pulling her back to her feet. The boy had short red hair and blue eyes.

"That's ok," she replied, dusting herself off. His eyes widened when she looked at him.

"Oh wow! You're May Maple!" he exclaimed.

"Huh? How do you know who I am?" she asked.

"Your picture was on the cover of an article a couple of weeks back with…um him!" he pointed to me.

"What?" I questioned.

"Yeah, just stuff about how well you guys are doing," he shrugged, turning to May, "I admire you so much May. You're my role model. It's why I started contests. This is my first year." I bristled.

"Really?" she grinned, "how old are you?"

"I'm 14," he answered, "I wish I was as good as you. I recon you're the best coordinator out there."

"Well, thanks um…" she trailed off.

"Craig," he filled in, "Craig Daniels." He stuck out his hand and May took it. I scowled.

"Drew, you're so lucky she's your girlfriend," he continued, "May is like my biggest celebrity crush." May backed away behind me a bit, obviously freaked out a little. I instinctively stepped in front of her. Call me jealous if you want, but mostly it was because I saw the way May was looking…Mostly.

"She's not my girlfriend," I informed him. His eyes lit up, before it was gone again.

"Well, I suspect she will be soon based on your relationship with her."

"Yeah, just keep thinking that," I said, "It's not gonna happen."

"But I watch you guys on TV all the time," he continued, "I've seen the way you look at each other. You even give her those pretty red roses."

"You must be seeing things," I said, crossing my arms, "haven't you noticed we're rivals."

"And those red roses mean congratulations," May added, "Drew told me."

"No they don't. Everyone knows that red roses mean-"

"Red roses do mean congratulations," I cut him off before he could give anything away, "I'm pretty sure I know what I'm doing since I'm the one giving them. Anyway, we still need to practice, so if you don't mind." I handed him his frisbee to demonstrate the point. He nodded before quickly running off again.

"That was really rude Drew," she exclaimed.

"He was getting on my nerves," I shrugged, lying, "I can't stand his voice."

"You could have been a little nicer," she mumbled.

"Me? Nice? May where have you been?" I asked, feigning shock.

"Stop it," she grinned, hitting my shoulder.

"So how do you feel about your first fan boy crushing on you?" I asked her.

"Actually, it was kind of creepy," she admitted, "I'm almost glad for once that someone thinks we'll be together." I chuckled.

* * *

We passed the preliminaries with no problems due to our practise session. It was Craig's turn. May and I were watching in the open space. His partner had an Electrode while he had taken out a Seviper. They'd worked through their routine without too much of a slip up until the end.

"Electrode, duplicate!" yelled the guy he was with.

"What?" I exclaimed. May looked at me confused.

"That move shouldn't be able to be done by that Pokémon," I explained quietly in her ear.

"Seviper, finish off with Iron Tail!" Craig commanded. The Pokémon charged and then released, sending the Electrodes exploding off above the crowd. The last one was sent out of control, heading to May.

"May!" I yelled, diving and knocking her down just as it exploded above us.

"That's the second time I've been knocked down today," she groaned, "but this time I'm glad. Thanks."

"Trouble just looks for you, doesn't it?" I growled.

"I'm starting to think so," she moaned. Anger coursed through me as I heard the contest going on as usual. I got up and again pulled her to her feet.

"Whoa!" she exclaimed, stumbling into me. I guess I tugged on her hand a little too hard.

"So nothing going on huh?" teased Craig. My blood boiled.

"Well excuse me for catching her when she tumbled," I replied sarcastically, "I guess I should have let her fall to the ground again." I let her go, but I stood slightly ahead of her. Ignoring me, he turned to May again.

"I'm really sorry about that," he apologised, "I'm afraid Seviper hasn't quite gotten his aim right yet. I knew it was a risky move using it in my routine."

"Risky? Ha! You could have just seriously injured or even killed May, or someone else and you say it was risky?" I yelled. May gently rested her hand on my arm and tugged me back a bit. I hadn't even realized I'd been moving forwards.

"Look, it's ok," May said, "Drew's just a bit riled up because we barely escaped death the other day." Riled up? I was furious, ready to rip that guy's head off for being so careless. I settled a bit at the soft glance she gave me, feeling my heart flutter. I crossed my arms.

"Oh really? What happened?" he asked. I glared.

"I'd rather not say, it's a sensitive topic for both Drew and myself," she sighed.

"I'm really sorry Drew," he whimpered, "I guess you really care for May huh? Sorry." I nodded my head slightly, to acknowledge him and he soon ran off again. I glared at his retreating form.

"Settle down Drew," May whispered in a soothing tone, "he didn't mean to. It was an accident. C'mon, let's get ready for our match."

* * *

The four of us, being Harley, Solidad, May and I, had agreed to a restaurant together to celebrate. We had come a draw in the last round so we had all been given ribbons. May and I now had three while Solidad and Harley were just behind us on two.

"We have to dress up a bit," said Solidad, "We're going a bit fancy tonight."

"Of course we are," I groaned. Solidad ignored me.

"May, you have to let me help you get ready," Solidad insisted.

"Really? Thanks. I wouldn't know what I should wear," May replied. May was pushed into her room by an eager Solidad. Soon after, three annoyed boys were pushed out.

"Hey what's the big idea?" yelled Max.

"Sorry, girl getting ready time," giggled Solidad, locking the door behind her, "give us and hour you boys and we'll be ready. How about you spruce yourselves up."

"Great," I groaned. An hour? Really? Giggling sounded from behind the door.

"What's going on?" Brock asked me as Harley walked into his room, presumably to get ready.

"Solidad's decided that we need to go to a fancy restaurant to celebrate all of us getting a ribbon today," I mumbled.

"Aww, double date time!" exclaimed Ash.

"How many times do I have to remind you, May and I are not dating," I sighed, though I knew it wouldn't work. This whole restaurant set up seemed more like a date than ever. I had to wonder if Solidad did this on purpose.

* * *

An hour later, Harley and I were both awkwardly standing outside of May's room. We'd both put on a neat pair of jeans, a clean shirt and jacket similar to a suits, but more comfortable. I knocked on the door again.

"Just wait guys!" yelled Solidad, "I'm putting some finishing touches on May's outfit. She'll be totally gorgeous." The door opened and Solidad slipped out. She looked really nice, wearing a light yellow dress that was full length with one shoulder strap. Fake diamond style beads were sown onto a sash that was tied loosely around her waist. She had straightened her hair and applied make up to her face.

"You look nice," I complimented the older girl.

"Thanks, you're looking not so bad yourself," she giggled, "but wait until you see my masterpiece." Harley hadn't said anything. I fiddled with the red rose in my fingers.

"I was going to give May this rose," Harley was saying to Solidad, "but I think Drew's wouldn't be as special then, besides, it looks nice on you." Harley tucked the rose gently under her sash. It was another peach coloured one. I nervously bounced from one foot to the other.

"You'd better let May out," chuckled Brock, coming behind us, "Drew looks like he's going to burst." The three other boys were waiting with us, so they could go into May's room again to sleep, eat or something.

"Alright May, you can come out now," Solidad giggled, when I glared.

"Do I have to?" came the mumbled reply, "I'm not so sure about this anymore."

"Nonsense, you look gorgeous, now come out before Drew goes insane waiting," she commanded. The door slowly creaked open and May timidly stepped out into the hallway. My breath caught in my throat. May was wearing a long gown that was cut lower at the back and higher at the front at the bottom. The straps gracefully stretched across her shoulders. The bodice was covered in silver sequins while the skirt flowed past her hips in soft, silvery, silky layers. She wore slight silver high heels. Her hair had been expertly curled, framing her face. She had a touch of mascara, defining her long lashes even more than usual. Her eyelids were covered in silver eye shadow, making them sparkle when she blinked. There wasn't any more make up on her face, the rest being her natural colour. I blinked and remembered that I needed to breathe.

"Who is this and where did my sister go?" asked Max teasingly, earning a glare from her.

"Wow May, you look amazing," both Ash and Brock said at the same time. Harley nodded.

"Told you she was my masterpiece," giggled Solidad.

"Drew, are you ok?" asked May, "You haven't said anything."

"He's so in awe of your beauty," said Solidad.

"Am not," I snapped, noting with satisfaction the blush that spread over May's face.

"Well, what do you think of my creation?" Solidad asked, dramatically sweeping her hand to May.

"You look pretty," I gulped, forcing myself to say the word, earning a round of sniggers.

"Thank you," she said as I stepped forwards and tucked the rose behind her ear, "You don't look half bad either."

"No worries," I whispered, "But I think you should let your hair out more often. It looks good."

"Thanks again," she whispered back.

"We should get going," suggested Harley, "I'm hungry." I nodded, eager to get away from the three boys eyeing me.

* * *

As we walked down the streets, I noticed the way the guys stared at her. Some even whistled at her, making her blush. May clung to my arm and I could tell she was nervous. I glared at all the boys who eyed her, making them back off. I was satisfied to know that the beauty that was catching everyone's attention was my date for the night. Well, not date; I reminded myself, partner or something like that. We entered the restaurant and again, eyes turned to May. She hid behind me slightly.

"What's wrong," I whispered to her when we sat down.

"I guess I feel kind of nervous," she replied, "I'm not used to dressing like this or all the attention I'm getting."

"Don't worry about it, you look fine," I assured her, "and in case you hadn't noticed, they all think you already have a boyfriend."

"But we're not dating," she said.

"I know that, and you know that, but to anyone else this looks like a double date," I explained.

"I guess you're right," she sighed.

"Of course I am," I smirked. The waiter arrived, taking our orders and then left, but not without hitting on May first.

"Drew," she whispered quietly, "I really don't like this attention. Can we tell Solidad to take us home?"

"May, we're not running out because a couple of guys are staring at you," I replied quietly, "look I'll try to get them to stop."

"How?" she asked.

"The jealous boyfriend glare," I chuckled.

"What?"

"To everyone, it looks like I'm your boyfriend, if I play the part and give them the jealous glare, they'll back off. Trust me," I explained. I began glaring at every boy in sight. They instantly stopped staring and turned back to their own meals. Our food arrived and I glared at the waiter to make sure he didn't hit on May again.

"Wow!" she exclaimed, "how does that actually work?"

"It's guy language," I explained, "No one wants to be on the receiving end of a jealous boyfriend's rage. The glare is a way of warning 'back off or else'."

"I see," she said thoughtfully, "Wow, you guys are pretty protective over girls huh? Well, thanks for acting like my jealous boyfriend."

"No problem, but you know that now I'm going to have to kiss you at some point or another," I warned her.

"What?" she choked.

"Yeah, if I don't then they'll get suspicious and the whole act will be up," I said solemnly.

"Why?"

"Another thing a jealous boyfriend will do to ward off the others is to kiss her," I explained, "that pretty much shows that she's definitely taken. Don't worry though; it's usually a cheek kiss as so not to embarrass the girl." She giggled and nodded.

* * *

May's POV

We were still eating. Drew had told me that he would surprise me with the kiss and try to make sure that Solidad and Harley weren't looking. I didn't feel so nervous eating. I didn't have any boys constantly looking at me thanks to Drew's glaring. I couldn't believe it actually worked.

"Hey Drew, how did your jealous glare work if you're not jealous or my boyfriend?" I asked.

"I figure it can't be too much different from the protective brother glare I've had to use for my younger sister," he shrugged, "They're both protective over a girl. I just played off the fact that they think you're my girlfriend, meaning that I would be jealous."

"Wow, that's pretty clever," I said.

"Not really, I'm sure if someone tried to make a move on you, Max would try it," he shrugged again, "only I've had more practice and the protective brother glare works better if he's older so Max probably wouldn't have made much difference."

"I don't think Max would do that," I sighed.

"Sure he would."

"He didn't do it when he thought you were making a move on me," I pointed out.

"You told me yourself, he approves our supposed relationship."

"I still don't think Max would glare at any other boy," I huffed.

"Yes he would, I'll let you in on a secret," he whispered, "We brothers, though it may not look like it, want the best for our sisters. We have to make sure they have the right intentions. Only the most worthy boys are allowed past. That's why most boys go to great lengths to make a good impression; it's not just for the girl, but for whatever male relative she has."

"Then I'm doomed!" I teased, "Max let you through and you definitely didn't make a good impression."

"I told you May, it's the Drew charm," he grinned. I rolled my eyes. Suddenly I felt his lips press into my cheek. I blushed.

"There, told you I'd surprise you," he whispered.

"Ah! You two are together!" squealed Solidad. My blush deepened.

"I forgot about them, I just knew it was getting a bit late to do it otherwise," he mumbled under his breath.

"No Solidad," he growled lowly, his voice barely a whisper still, "May didn't like all the stares so I'm helping her out. I'm _acting_ the jealous boyfriend and that was a necessary part of it." He emphasised the word acting. She raised an eyebrow.

"Look, I don't feel like explaining it all again. Harley would know about it, ask him if you don't believe me," he said, crossing his arms.

"Is this true Harley? Is the jealous boyfriend theory true?" Solidad asked, turning to Harley.

"Yeah, it's where the boyfriend glares at any guy making eyes at his girl, turns them away real quick," he confirmed, "A kiss is necessary to prove it."

"Oh. And here I was hoping that those two had finally gotten together," she sighed, sounding disappointed. I still hadn't gotten rid of the blush on my face and I refused to look at Drew.

* * *

Drew had linked his arm through mine as we walked home. I was too tired to ask about it. It was really late.

"I'm so tired," I yawned.

"Mm, I noticed," he said, "You're hardly standing up." I realized that I was leaning on him for support.

"Sorry," I said, quickly moving away.

"That's ok, as long as you can get up the stairs by yourself," he teased.

"Watch me," I said, starting up them. About halfway I slipped and fell back. Drew caught me.

"Sure you can," he smirked. He pushed me back upright and I successfully made it the rest of the way up.

"Thanks for making me look pretty," I said to Solidad.

"No problem," she brushed it off, "I wanted you to be the star for the night."

"You're so nice," I smiled.

"We'll see you tomorrow right?" She asked, ignoring what I had just said. I looked to Drew questioningly.

"Sure, at the contest," he nodded, "but probably not in the morning. While you and Harley will sleep in, May and I have to leave early."

"What?" I exclaimed, "Why couldn't you tell me this earlier? I would have come here sooner."

"It didn't matter," he replied, "Solidad would have made us stay anyway." Solidad and Harley left, closing their doors. Drew walked me to my room.

"You should probably get to sleep really quickly," he suggested.

"Yeah, thanks for tonight. It was fun," I yawned again.

"That's ok. Get some rest," he whispered, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight Drew," I called after him.

"Night May," he replied. I entered my room and was instantly bombarded by three over excited boys.

"Tell me all about it," yelled Max.

"Let me get changed first," I groaned. Locked myself in the bathroom and quickly changed into my PJ's. I sank down into the covers on my bed as I told them about most of it. I left out Drew's acting. They didn't need to know that. I could slowly feel myself dropping asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Yay my OC finally comes in! Craig is a little bit of a filler character. Anyway, who knew Drew could get so jealous hey? I love teasing him. Please Review. What do you think of my OC?**


	6. Sick

**Chapter 6- Sick**

May's POV

When I woke up again, I found myself no longer in my room. The blue sky gleamed down at me. The steady beating of wings sounded on either side of me and I didn't even need to be told where I was. I closed my eyes. I was on Flygon's back.

"Morning Drew," I sighed.

"Morning?" he questioned, "May, it's 2 in the afternoon."

"Hmm, oh well, why didn't you wake me?" I asked, opening my eyes to look at him.

"You looked peaceful; I didn't really want to wake you up. You looked so tired last night I figured it might be better to let you sleep," he shrugged.

"Aww that's sweet, thank you," I sighed.

"Yeah, just don't get used to it," he mumbled, not looking at me. I snuggled up more to the blanket I had just noticed was around me. The wind whipped through my hair and I realized that it was still out and slightly curled.

"We're almost at the next contest," he informed me.

"Already?" I groaned.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"I guess I just wish that I could've spent a little more time riding Flygon. I love it up here," I told him.

"You're the one who slept through it all," he reminded me with a grin.

* * *

Drew's POV

We dismounted Flygon. She looked disappointed as I returned him to his Pokéball. I couldn't stand it when she looked like that. I bit my lip. We only had a short amount of time to practise before the contest. I couldn't just let it go.

"If we win the contest, I'll take you for a ride," I told her, once she had come out after she finished her shower. She was again dressed in her usual outfit, with her usual bandana tying back her hair.

"I'll win!" she exclaimed, her eyes flashing in determination.

"Don't forget we gotta do it together," I laughed at her change in attitude, when we entered the training arena, "and we won't do that if we don't practise." She took the hint and released her Blaziken. I let Masquerain out of his Pokéball. We practised and practised until we had perfected our routine. She groaned, flopping back in the sand of the practise arena. No other trainers had come in which was strange since the contest was about to start.

"C'mon, you didn't do anything," I teased, "You can't be that tired."

"My head hurts," she moaned in response, "I have a headache and I'm dreading going out in front of a screaming crowd." I knelt down next to her and gently massaged her forehead with my fingers.

"What are you doing?" she asked, but she had closed her eyes.

"Trying to help," I responded, "If you have a headache, it'll be almost impossible to concentrate." When I stopped, her eyes snapped open again. She whimpered like a puppy and grabbed my hand. She touched my fingers to her forehead again and pouted. I just didn't have the willpower to resist a look like that.

"Where exactly is your headache," I asked, "it's not going to help much just doing your forehead." She moved my fingers to the side and across her temple. She stopped, but didn't let go. I continued to massage her, her hand never once leaving its position on mine. I didn't want her to let go, but the MC announced the start of the competition. She got up, dusting the sand off her back.

"Thanks Drew, it really helped," she said, "I'm ready to win now." We walked out and found Ash, Brock and Max guarding the doorway.

"What are you guys standing out here for?" she asked.

"We were making sure no one went in to disturb you two," Ash answered, "we thought you two might want to be alone."

"Ash!" she squealed.

"What?" he asked, oblivious to the blush spread on her face.

"Look, it doesn't matter now," I said, "You're only going to bring back that headache. Let's go." I gently took her hand and led her away. I heard a wolf whistle from Brock and I blushed, deciding not to look at May.

* * *

Solidad's POV (Yay!)

I sighed, watching Drew take May's hand and lead her away towards the stage door. They would be on second. I noticed that Drew didn't drop May's hand.

"They like each other," I said, turning to the purple haired boy beside me, "they're just too scared to admit it to each other." I pointed to them through the crowd and Harley grinned.

"I'm working on it," he winked, "what do you think the roses are for? You know Drew's jealous of it." I nodded. Oh I knew. The first rose Harley had given May, had received a severe scowl from Drew. May hadn't given it much attention though, putting it straight into her bag. Drew's red roses always received more attention and we knew it.

"Should I give it to her now?" He asked, fiddling with the lavender rose he held.

"No, I don't think you need to get him jealous, look," I whispered back, pointing to the boy that was walking towards May, calling her name. I laughed as I saw Drew's expression turn sour and his hand tighten around hers.

"Ha, you're right," he laughed with me, "Just look at that expression! And look at May; she's constantly glancing at him for approval."

"Mm, he hasn't noticed the way she's backing up behind him. He's just glaring at the boy. Their body language just screams 'couple'," I reflected.

"They are such a good couple and they don't even realise it," Harley sighed with exasperation.

"It's driving me crazy!" I exclaimed, "And they wonder why everyone thinks they're going out." Harley clicked his tongue.

"You should give that to her after the competition," I told him. He nodded and put it away.

* * *

May and Drew were grinning at each other after winning their fourth ribbon. May squealed as she rushed down the stairs, dragging Drew behind her. Her eyes sparkled excitedly and Drew smiled at her. Oh why couldn't they see what a cute couple they'd make? Harley looked to me and I nodded.

"Hi Drew, hi May!" I called in my usual cheery tone.

"May, oh May!" Harley yelled, "I've got something for your win." He thrust the light purple rose in her face and I gauged Drew's reaction. He recoiled away from it, like it was a snake. He then scowled directly at Harley.

"It was so beautiful," Harley was saying, "that I just had to get it for you." May blinked before cautiously taking it, looking at Drew. He smiled weakly at her and she nodded to Harley.

"Thanks," she said.

"C'mon Harley, let's go," I said to him. We walked away a bit. I told Harley to wait for me in my room while I spied on the two. I circled back around and watched as Drew whispered something in her ear, scowling the whole time. I knew very well what he was telling her; the meaning of the rose. Light purple roses meant love at first sight. I had picked it specifically to see Drew's reaction. May gasped and blushed, obviously embarrassed by it.

"But he's not actually," she cried, looking distressed.

"Don't worry," he assured her, "remember he probably doesn't know what they mean." He was right. Harley didn't know what they meant, but I did and I had picked out each rose specifically to see Drew's reaction.

"But still," she spluttered, holding the rose away from her, looking extremely upset.

"Here, let me get rid of it for you," he offered. She nodded and handed it to him. He gingerly took it between two fingers and marched outside. I followed him at a distance.

"Stupid Harley!" he yelled, ripping petals out from the flower, "stupid purple, meaning love at first sight. Stupid Harley giving it to May!" He had ripped off all the petals and was stomping on it, before he crushed it into the ground.

"There," he smirked finally satisfied, "Harley won't be getting anywhere near winning May over like that. That's my job." I smiled knowingly at this. The roses were having an effect on him and I think he was near breaking. He walked back inside and I looked to the flower, which was nothing more than a mixture of purple and green pulp. Yikes, he was violent!

* * *

Drew's POV

I calmed myself as I headed back to May. It wasn't Harley's fault; he doesn't know what he's doing. When I spotted May, she was looking around, almost lost. Then that boy; Craig found her. He called her name and I scowled. I walked quicker.

"Where's your boyfriend?" he was asking when I reached her.

"Right here," I sneered, not bothering to tell him that I wasn't...Yet.

"Oh, right sure," he said, waving his hand, "I wanted to congratulate you May, you were really good."

"Thanks, but Drew helped too," she said. I hated this boy so much. He always made May uncomfortable by diverting all his attention to her.

"Oh sure he did, but you were the star," he replied.

"Um thanks I guess," She said, "If you don't mind, we have to go now." Finally. I scowled at him one last time before I led her out and released Flygon. Her eyes sparkled again. I climbed up and pulled her up behind me.

"Hold on tight!" I yelled as I ordered Flygon to take off. Her arms wrapped tightly around my body. I directed Flygon higher. She gasped and held tighter. I tucked her legs under mine as I gripped tighter. I ordered Flygon to do some tricks. She squealed in pure excitement. I chuckled. I liked making her angry; she was cute then, but making her happy, I'd discovered, gave me a new sort of thrill that I couldn't get enough of. She rested her chin on my shoulder when we levelled out again.

"Thank you so much," she whispered, her breath lightly brushing against my ear.

"You're welcome," I replied. I liked it up here with just May and I. No one could interrupt; no one to tease us or ruin it. No one else to take her attention away. It was just me and her. Her focus on me and our moment. I'd only discovered in the past week and a half how jealous I could really get. I hated it when any other boy showed her attention, or when her focus diverted from me or something we were doing. I was deep in. I knew it.

* * *

I have no idea how long we had stayed up in the air.

"Look Drew!" she cried, pointing over my shoulder at the horizon, "isn't the sunset beautiful?"

"Yeah," I sighed, "we should probably head back."

"Yeah, I guess," she said, "oh well, we get to ride Flygon tomorrow right?" I hesitated.

"Actually, I thought I should give him a rest," I explained, "he's pretty tired from all the flying he's had to do."

"Oh ok."

"Hold on," I instructed her. She tightened the hold she had on me again and I felt her face press into my back. I started directing Flygon down and towards the place we were staying. I dismounted. She jumped off and I caught her before I returned Flygon back into his Pokéball. I looked at her face and noticed that her cheeks were extremely red, but she wasn't blushing. Her eyes lacked their usual shine.

"Are you ok?" I asked, frowning.

"I didn't want to say anything," she admitted, "but I don't feel too good at all. My headache's back." She put a hand to her head.

"You should have told me," I hissed, watching her stumble as she walked inside, "You could have lost your balance and fallen." The thought made me feel sick. She moaned and suddenly collapsed. I reached forwards and caught her before she could hit the ground. I heard footsteps and Max, Brock and Ash came out.

"We saw you guys land," said Ash, "and decided to come greet you."

"Where have you been?" questioned Brock. They noticed May as she moaned again, still with her eyes closed.

"What's happened to my sister?" Asked Max.

"I don't know," I replied, "she just fainted then after she said she wasn't feeling well. She was grumbling about a headache at the contest and now look at her!" She groaned and clung to me, her breathing heavy and raspy.

"I don't know what to do!" I exclaimed, panicked all of a sudden. Brock stepped forwards and placed his hand on her cheek.

"We have to get her to bed," he explained, "she's burning up." I carried her up to her bedroom and laid her gently on the covers.

* * *

Brock went into the kitchen and came back in with a wet cloth and a bowl of cold water. He placed it on her forehead. He poured red liquid onto a spoon. He held it to her mouth and she turned away. He tried again, but the spoon was knocked from his hand, spilling the red stuff on her sleeve.

"I need her to drink this," he sighed, "but I can't get it in her mouth."

"Let me try," I suggested.

"Sure, but I don't know if you'll make any difference." He handed the spoon and bottle to me. Ash took the cloth from her head and dipped it in the water before putting it back. Max crawled up next to her and took her hand. I held the full spoon to her. She sighed, but didn't turn away.

"C'mon May," I whispered in her ear, "You have to drink this. You have to get better." She sighed again and refused to open her mouth. I brushed it against her lips and she pinched them tightly.

"We have a competition to win," I told her quietly, still next to her ear, "There are people here who care about you getting better." She moaned. And her lips loosened, but not enough to put the spoon in her mouth.

"Max cares; he's holding your hand waiting for you to wake up," I said, begging her now, "Ash is helping, changing the cloth on your head." She groaned and her lips moved slightly. I almost had her.

"Brock is standing helplessly next to you," I whispered. She parts her lips a little more.

"C'mon May you're almost there," I encourage, "Please take it, I'm worried about you." She opened her mouth enough for me to pour it in. It sits there.

"Now swallow," I instruct, "or I'll have to keep whispering like this." She made a strange gurgling noise.

"I know it tastes bad," I whispered again, "but think about all the people who care about you. Do it for them." She swallowed and turned her head to me, her eyes still closed.

"That's better," I said, "now get well."

"How did you do that?" asked Brock.

"Yeah, she never takes medicine," Ash said, sounding amazed.

"What did you say to her?" asked Max.

"I just kept telling her that people care for her and she needs to take the medicine," I shrugged.

"I think you should look after May tonight," suggested Brock. I nodded. What harm could it do?

* * *

May's POV

I woke up from an interesting dream. Drew had been telling me to swallow some vile liquid. He kept saying how everyone cared about me and I needed to take it. He said he cared and so I swallowed it. For him. Because he cared. I opened my eyes and saw Drew was hovering over me, dabbing my head with a damp cold cloth.

"Drew?" I questioned.

"May, you're awake," he exclaimed, "thank goodness."

"What happened?" I asked, "Shouldn't we be on our way to the next contest? We'll miss it!"

"You're not going anywhere," he smiled dryly, lightly touching my forehead, "Your fever has only just broken."

"Fever?"

"Yeah, don't you remember?" he asked.

"All I remember is after we got off Flygon, I was feeling dizzy," I answered.

"Well you fainted," he explained, "We took you up here. It took a bit of coaxing, but I eventually got you to swallow your medicine. I've been changing this cloth for you. Max has been really worried. He hasn't left your side." He pointed at the boy sleeping next to me. I ruffled his hair, smiling slightly.

"The poor boy only just fell asleep," he murmured.

"You've been looking after me," I stated, realizing what he had said earlier.

"After I got you to swallow the medicine," he started, nodding to my question, "Brock and Ash decided I was a miracle worker. The left the duty of looking after you to me." Wow, I thought, I've never taken medicine from anyone before. I hate the stuff. What did he do?

"My head feels funny," I complained.

"What kind of funny?" he asked, his eyes narrowing.

"I feel giddy," I laughed, everything seeming funny.

"Can you put Vulpix back into her Pokéball?" I asked him, gesturing to the lump next to me.

* * *

Drew's POV

I looked at her confused as she pointed to Max and then I understood. It was a side effect of the medicine.

"You're delirious," I mumbled.

"No I'm not," she slurred, "put Vulpix back now, before she does something naughty." Her voice pitched higher as she said the last word.

"Ok," I agreed, deciding it would be best to humour her, "I'll put her away, but you have to go back to sleep first."

"I don't wanna go to shweep," she pouted like a little kid.

"You have to," I told her.

"No," she cried, "I don't wanna."

"But May, you need to or we won't be able to do anymore contests," I said, exaggerating a bit. She pouted and snuggled down again.

"Drew?" she called.

"What?"

"Kiss me!" she cried. My eyes widened and I froze.

"W-What?" I stuttered

"Kiss me Drew," she repeated, "I pwomise I'll go to shweep after." She giggled.

"I can't do that," I told her.

"Why not?" she pouted.

"Because you're delirious," I said.

"Pwease Dwew," she begged, her voice getting more and more slurred. This was something I wasn't used to.

"No," I said firmly.

"Yaw being mean," she accused.

"Trust me," I sighed, "you'll thank me later when you're back in your right frame of mind."

"Dwew," she whimpered, "pwease. It's jusht one kish."

"You'll be glad I didn't later," I repeated.

"Then I won't go to shweep," she said stubbornly. She crossed her arms. I did the same.

"Oh pwease," she begged, starting to cry, "I want you to kish me." Oh boy, if only she was in her right mind, but then if she was, she wouldn't be begging for me to kiss her.

"Dwew," she whimpered, "don't you wike me?"

"Ok fine," I caved in. She smiled and closed her eyes. I planted a soft kiss on her forehead. She opened her eyes and pouted.

"That's the best you'll get," I warned her, "now you promised you'd go to sleep."

"Ok Dwew," she sighed, closing her eyes. I sighed in relief. That was really close. It was almost too much to bare to turn her down like that, but I knew it was for the best. I dipped the cloth in the cold water and put in on her head again. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

May's POV

I opened my eyes slightly. Drew was hovering above me again, turned slightly as he was talking.

"She was begging for me to kiss her," I caught him say.

"Who was?" I asked. He looked at me in shock.

"May!" Max cried, jumping on my bed.

"You had us worried," said Brock, coming to the side of my bed.

"Yeah May," agreed Ash, "we're so glad you're finally awake." I put my hand on Max's head and turned my focus to Drew.

"Who was begging for you to kiss her?" I repeated.

"You were," he answered.

"What!" I exclaimed, blushing like crazy.

"You were delirious," he shrugged, "You said you didn't want to go back to sleep unless I kissed you." I opened my mouth, but he continued.

"Boy, are you stubborn though, you didn't give up when I said no," he grinned, blushing just slightly, "eventually I kissed your head and you went back to sleep."

"I'm so sorry Drew," I whimpered, "I don't remember doing that. Must be so embarrassing."

"I'd figure it would be more embarrassing for you," he smirked slyly, "I'm used to girls throwing themselves at me just begging for one kiss from me."

"Don't flatter yourself," I snarled, "I would never have done that if I knew what I was doing." Something flashed in his eyes, but it passed to quickly to know what it was. He flicked his hair and left without saying another word. They all looked at me and then the door. I stared in confusion. What did I do?

* * *

**A/N: If you're wondering how May got sick, I'm going to blame it on the lack of sleep she had and then the cold night air from flying all throughout the night.**


	7. Delay in the cave

**Chapter 7- Delay in the cave**

May's POV

A few days later I was better. We started to travel to the next town that had a contest. We'd skipped one already because of my sickness. Brock walked up front, being the map reader and leader. Ash was walking next to him, talking with him about Pokémon and things like that. I walked behind them and Max by my side. He had taken my hand in his own smaller one. I think Drew was right about Max being really worried and I felt bad for scaring my younger brother. He was talking about something but I wasn't quite listening. Something about Pokémon and contests or something. My attention was wandering to Drew. He was hanging at the back of the group by a fair way. His head was dropped low, occasionally looking up to make sure he's not lost. He looked deep in thought and almost sad. Roselia had been let out of her Pokéball and was walking beside him. I took my hand from Max's and ruffled his hair, telling him that I needed a break and he should talk to Ash for a bit; to give Brock a break so he can actually guide us in the right direction. Max laughed and nodded, leaving me by myself. I hung back a bit and let myself fall behind with Drew.

"Hey are you ok?" I asked. He looked up, surprised.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied, "why do you ask?"

"You just look sad," I said.

"I'm just thinking," he sighed. His eyes had dark circles underneath them and his face was paler than usual.

"You look tired," I told him.

"I actually haven't been sleeping well," he admitted, "I just can't get to sleep." I stopped and he turned to look at me, frowning.

"What are you stopping for?" he asked, "We'll lose them."

"Just thinking," I replied, "hold on. I'll be back." I ran ahead and tugged at Brock's arm.

"What is it May?" he asked, his eyes not leaving the map.

"I think we should set up early tonight," I suggested.

"Why do you say that?" He questioned, looking at me.

"I think Drew needs a really good sleep," I explained, bringing my voice down, "he looks really tired."

"That might not be such a bad idea," he pondered thoughtfully.

"Just don't say it's for Drew," I whispered, "You'll just embarrass him." Brock nodded and winked. I looked back at the green-haired boy. He was looking at the ground again.

* * *

"I think this is a good place to set up camp," announced Brock. I'd hung back with Drew again, but we hadn't said much at all.

"Why?" asked Ash, "It's so early."

"I think after May's illness we shouldn't push her too far on her first day," he explained. Drew didn't say anything, but he looked relieved.

"Looks like it's going to rain," pondered Drew, pointing up at the dark clouds that had rolled in.

"You're right," I said.

"Look there's a cave," exclaimed Max.

"Perfect," sighed Brock in relief, "we'll go in there." We all headed inside. It was cosy and slightly small, but big enough for all of us. Ash collected some sticks and started a fire. Max laid out his sleeping bag and sat on it. Brock started cooking dinner. I headed to the fire and set up a small pot above it. I felt Drew watching me as I heated some milk and added honey and some other spices. It was a special recipe that Max and I used to always drink before going to sleep on cold nights. I took it away and stirred it before putting it into three cups.

"Max!" I called. He wandered over. I handed him a cup and he licked his lips.

"Thank you," he said, "I think I'll need this tonight." He pointed outside and I saw it was raining. I nodded and he headed back. I knelt down by Drew, who was wrapped in his sleeping bag and siting as close to the fire as he dared.

"What's that?" he asked, eyeing that cup I handed him.

"Just some warm sweetened milk," I explained, "it makes you feel better on cold nights like this." I took a mouthful of mine and swallowed. Drew was cautiously holding his to his lips, before he took a tender sip. He licked his lips approvingly and drank the rest without saying anything.

"Wow, that's good," he sighed, handing me his empty cup.

"Yeah, I used to always make it for Max and myself on cold nights when mum wasn't home," I said, "it helps you sleep better too I think." He smiled gratefully.

"Dinner's done!" Brock called. I took two plates and filled them with food. I then wandered back to Drew, who was trying to stay awake. I handed him a plate and a fork. He smiled and took it from me. We ate in silence, watching the flames flicker and dance in front of us. After he finished, I took both our plates and handed them back to Brock. I took my sleeping bag and unrolled it next to Drew as he lay back.

"What are you doing?" he asked as I wriggled into the soft material.

"You're too far away from the fire to be warm enough by yourself," I answered, "I thought you might like company." His lips curved up into a smile as he closed his eyes.

"May?" I heard his voice call.

"Mm" I mumbled, sleepily closing my eyes too.

"Thanks." I smiled, even though I knew he couldn't see it.

* * *

Brock's POV

They were so cute. I'd seen it again last night when May was looking after Drew. I'd seen it before when Drew was frantically trying to help May get better. They cared about each other. A lot. If only they could see it. Right now I had woken up to start the new day. Max was just getting up as well, rubbing his eyes and feeling around for his glasses. Ash was still sleeping; Pikachu curled up on his head. May and Drew were together away from the ashes of the fire. They were facing each other, their foreheads touching and smiling slightly. Obviously they had moved closer in their sleep. I woke Ash and motioned for him to be quiet. I pointed to the two remaining sleeping members. Ash snorted down a laugh and I heard Max chuckling lowly on the other side. They looked so peaceful, unaware of what was going on around them. They were gently breathing on each other, strands of hair fluttering slightly with each exhale. I sighed. I almost didn't want to wake them, but it had to be done.

"May," I called softly, "Drew, wake up." I nudged them gently. They both groaned in protest.

"It's time to go," I told them, bumping them again with a bit more force. They slowly peeled their eyes open.

"Wha!" exclaimed May, jumping back. Drew jumped back quickly as well. Both of them looked around, blushes coating their cheeks.

"C'mon lovebirds," I teased, "we gotta get going."

"We're not lovebirds!" squealed May.

"I don't think we're going anywhere," Drew said. May turned her head to him faster than I thought was humanly possible.

"W-What?" she spluttered.

"There's just this tiny detail you've forgotten," he explained, pointing outside, "It's still raining." I turned and noticed that, in fact, he was right.

"I see," I mumbled, "looks like we are spending another day here."

* * *

Drew's POV

It was boring, sitting in a cave on a cold day with nothing to do. The rain poured down. Max and May were lazily flicking a stone between them. Ash was digging a stick into the ground and Brock was pacing; agitated. I sat by the mouth of the cave and stayed as the water just kept pouring down.

"We need more wood," sighed Brock, "we don't have enough to last us, but it looks like we won't be able to get it." I jumped up.

"I'll get some," I said. I released Flygon from his Pokéball and ran out, him followed closely. The rain was cold and I gritted my teeth. I ducked under a tree and looked around. There were some dry branches under the shelter of the trees. I stacked them in my arms. I instructed Flygon to hover about me as I walked back to the cave. I dumped the wood and headed out to get some more. I shivered as I came back in for the last time. There was a decent pile now, but I was soaked through. Brock had already stacked some of the bigger pieces on the fire.

"You're an idiot," screamed May as I shook my head, sending water droplets everywhere. She ran to me and pulled me close to the fire. It was warm and I welcomed the heat. May sat next to me.

"You're an idiot," she mumbled again.

"Tell me why I'm such an idiot?" I asked.

"You could have gotten sick, pulling a stunt like that," she answered, glaring at me. She wasn't able to hold it though and soon sighed and gave up.

"But how else were we supposed to get wood?" I reasoned, "Someone had to go out there and collect it for the rest of us. I figured that I could since Flygon was able to protect the dry wood from getting wet." She wrapped a blanket around my shoulders.

"I was worried," she mumbled, her voice cracking slightly. I turned to her and found her eyes were glossy with tears. I softened. She was so caring, for everyone; including me. I reached out and put an arm around her, pulling her head to my chest.

"It's ok," I whispered, "I'm fine." I wrapped the blanket around both of us. She sighed, snuggling up to me and getting more comfortable; not seeming to care that my wet t-shirt was making her hair damp.

* * *

We stayed like that. I had dried off a long time ago, but she still didn't moved. I hadn't really realized just how sensitive she was. I mean, I knew she was somewhat sensitive, but I didn't know that her emotions were that delicate. She usually did a good job hiding it, but she had broken today. Maybe it was the weather, maybe it was because she was recovering, I didn't know. It didn't matter. Brock handed us a sandwich each for lunch. We ate in silence. I whispered what we should do for our next performance into her ear. I felt her nod her head slightly in agreement. I watched the flames dance in front of my face. It was giving me another idea for the Grand Festival. Now I had two ideas for the Grand Festival appeals. Both ideas would be stunning if we could pull them off right.

"We can head out tomorrow," Brock was saying to Ash, "I've checked the weather report and it says that the rain should clear out tonight."

"That won't be soon enough to get May and Drew to the next contest in time," Ash replied, "May will be so disappointed." He had a point. May would be upset about missing another contest, but I was worried about the time schedule. We needed a lot of time to practice for the Grand Festival or we wouldn't be able to get good enough in time. I guess we'd have to take Flygon tomorrow morning. Soon Ash decided we should play a game to pass the time.

"What game?" asked Max.

"Three legged race!" yelled Ash, looking excited, "Drew and May vs. Max and me!"

"What about Brock?" I asked.

"He can judge," Ash shrugged. I sighed and we reluctantly agreed. I helped May up after tying our ankles together. We attempted to walk where Ash had drawn a start line. May squealed and stumbled when we tried to take a step.

"Hold my hand, it'll help you balance," I told her. I offered my hand and she nodded, placing her smaller more delicate hand in mine. I closed my fingers around hers, feeling her soft skin. I whispered in her ear which foot to move when and we got to the line with no other troubles.

"I'll tell you what to do," I told her. She nodded.

"Ready…Set…Go!" yelled Brock, waving his hand like a flag. We started, me whispering instructions into her ear. I knew we were going to win. We had an advantage. Max's steps were too small to keep up with Ash's and they kept falling. My steps matched May's perfectly. We crossed the other line.

"May and Drew win," called Brock. Ash and Max were on the floor halfway through.

"No fair, you had an advantage of steps," complained Ash, pouting like a kid.

"You paired us," I shrugged, untying my ankle again. May jumped up and down.

"We won, we won, we won!" she yelled. I watched her, laughing with amusement at the excited girl. She grabbed both of my hand and spun around in circles, spinning me with her.

"Whoa!" I tried to keep me balance, "settle down May." She stopped but didn't let go of my hands.

"We won!" she exclaimed again, "we make such a good team Drew!"

"Yes, I guess we do," I laughed.

"Let's play cards," said Max, "I found some in Ash's bag."

"I forgot I had those," mumbled Ash.

* * *

May's POV

"Drew, do you have a 5," I asked.

"How did you know?" he questioned, handing it over.

"Maybe because you just asked Max," I answered.

"Seems I keep asking the wrong person," he teased. We were playing go fish and Drew wasn't doing well at all. I was winning, getting all my matches from the cards Drew was asking for from other people. Brock had left the game a while ago, planning to start dinner.

"Max, do you have a 3?" asked Ash. Max sighed and handed it over reluctantly.

"May do you have a 4?" Max asked.

"Go fish," I told him.

"May do you have a queen?" Drew asked me, winking.

"Go fish," I giggled.

"Of course when I finally ask you, you don't have it," he moaned, grinning at me while picking up a card.

"Ash, do you have a 7?" I asked. Ash mumbled something and handed me the card. The game continued until there were no cards left. I counted my matches. 13. Ash had 7, Max had 4 and Drew only had 2.

"I win again!" I cried.

"You're really good at this game," said Drew, collecting the cards and shuffling.

"Well, it's time for dinner," called Brock.

"Thank goodness, I don't like losing," said Drew, winking at me again. He put the cards down and we collected our dinner. I sat down to eat it. Drew sat down next to me.

"Hey May, do you mind making that special milk again?" he asked.

"Do you want some?" I asked. He nodded.

"Well ok then, after dinner," I told him.

* * *

Drew's POV

I watched her as she prepared the milk, mixing in all her ingredients. She had made a larger pot this time. She handed a cup to Brock, Ash and then Max before finally coming to me. She handed a cup to me and I took it, my fingers brushing against hers for the briefest of moments. I gulped it down hungrily. It was good. I didn't know how she could make honey and milk taste so nice. It was soothing.

"More?" I asked, grinning as I held out my cup to her. She took her cup away from her lips.

"That's it," she said. I pouted for a moment before I smirked at her. I had an idea.

"What?" she asked, sounding suspicious. I wrapped my hands around her cup and brought it to my mouth, taking a huge gulp of her drink.

"Drew!" she squealed, trying to take it back.

"What?" I asked, knowing that I had a line of milk coating my upper lip, "I told you I wanted more." I grinned at her.

"Fine, take it then," she said, slipping her fingers out from underneath mine. I took one last sip before I put it back into her hands, making sure her fingers curled around it before removing my hands.

"There you are," I said, "you can have the rest." She blushed and looked down at her cup while I licked my lips. I wriggled down into my sleeping bag. I watched her quickly finish her milk, carefully avoiding the spot where my mouth had touched. She washed the cups and put them away before she curled up into her sleeping bag. She was further away from me than yesterday. I reached out and dragged her closer, throwing the blanket over both of our sleeping bags.

"What are you doing?" she hissed, rolling over to face me.

"It's cold," I shrugged. She sighed, but didn't move away so I let her go, withdrawing my hands back into my sleeping bag.

"Goodnight Drew," she said sleepily, closing her eyes.

"Night May," I whispered.

* * *

**A/N: Just in case you're wondering, Drew doesn't actually suck at go fish. He just wants May to win because he knows how happy it makes her. That's why he was winking at her.**


	8. Dinner gone wrong

**Chapter 8- Dinner gone wrong**

May's POV

My eyes fluttered open. There was a cold spot next to me and it had woken me up. I looked and noticed Drew was no longer sleeping next to me. I couldn't see his sleeping bag and I couldn't see him.

"Drew?" I called softly, "Where are you?"

"I'm over here," he replied, quietly. I looked to see that Drew was sitting close to the dimmed embers of the remaining fire.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm making us something to eat," he answered, "I'm sorry did I wake you?" I shook my head. He walked to me and brushed my hair out of the way, before handing me my plate. No one else was awake. It was just me and him. He had packed up all his stuff neatly in his bag. Most off my stuff was packed up too, my bag resting nicely against his.

"We have to leave early on Flygon if we want to make it to the contest on time," he explained, noticing my obviously confused face. I nodded and quickly finished my food. He woke up Brock as I packed up my sleeping bag and got ready. He quickly explained what was going on and Brock nodded. It had stopped raining, but everything was wet as we walked outside.

"We'll leave soon," said Brock, "but we won't be there until late in the evening."

"That's ok," I assured, "we'll wait for you after we win."

"Good luck," he said, before he headed back into the cave to wake up the others. Drew released Flygon; who stretched and shook his head. Flygon saw me and made a happy whining sound.

"He's grown attached to you," Drew said as he helped me up.

"Really?" I asked, putting my arms around Drew's waist.

"Yeah, I think it's because you've been spending so much time with him," he answered, "actually, I think all my Pokémon are taking a particular shine to you."

"That's nice," I said, "I think my Pokémon are making good friends with yours. I think my Beautifly is taking a particular interest in your Masquerain."

"What? Really?" he asked.

"Yeah…" I trailed off.

"Yeah, it seems that my Masquerain likes your Beautifly too," he said after a while. We were quiet again, but I didn't mind. It was nice to be up in the sky with the wind rushing through my hair. I laughed suddenly, at the thrill of it all.

"What's funny?" he asked, turning to look at me with his sparkling emerald eyes.

"Nothing's really that funny, I'm just happy," I said.

* * *

Drew's POV

We landed and she quickly hoped down.

"Quick, we need to practise," she called as I ran after her. What had gotten into her? She stopped quickly and I almost ran into her.

"It's Craig," she whispered.

"What, where?" I asked. She pointed through the crowd.

"We could avoid him," I suggested.

"He's already seen me," she moaned. He had. He was making his way over to us.

"Drew, please can you do that jealous boyfriend glare thing again," she asked, "he gives me too much attention."

"I don't think it'll work," I hissed, "He doesn't take any notice of me."

"Please Drew, just try," she begged, her hands clasped together, looking at me with her bright blue eyes.

"I'll try, but I can't guarantee anything," I told her. He came closer. I scowled.

"May!" he called, "Hi! How are you?"

"Good I guess," she said, looking back at me.

"Why weren't just at the last contest?" he asked, "I missed you." I made a low growling noise. His gaze flickered to my face for a moment before he turned back to May.

"I was sick," she replied.

"Sick? What kind of sick? Are you better?" he bombarded her with questions.

"She's better," I growled again, "now excuse us, we have to train now." I made a point of taking her hand in mine before I walked away. I threw scowls over my shoulder at him.

"You were right, he does ignore you," she sighed, "and you really did look extremely jealous. Too bad he didn't notice. That face was really believable."

"I'm a good actor," I shrugged. She didn't seem to know that I _was_ jealous.

* * *

I let Masquerain out and May released her Beautifly. Masquerain quickly flew over to her and chattered away happily. Beautifly shyly answered. I was watching the two of them, happily chatting and flirting when Roselia decided to pop out.

"Roselia! Rose Roselia selia," she teased; (I know you wish that were you and May!).

"Roselia!" I exclaimed, blushing, so glad that May couldn't understand.

"Rose Roselia," she said; (You know it's true). I blushed more at her teasing. May looked at me, confused.

"Roselia, return," I called, holding out her Pokéball. The red beam appeared and she returned, but not before throwing me a teasing look.

"What was that about?" May asked.

"Ah, nothing," I replied.

"It's not nothing," she insisted, "You're blushing."

"Am not!"

"Are too," she teased, "what did she say to you?"

"It doesn't matter," I told her, trying furiously to control my blush, "we have to train."

"But Masquerain and Beautifly are happily flirting," she argued. I looked to the two Pokémon and realized she was right. Masquerain was showing off now, Beautifly was clearly impressed. Roselia's words echoed in my mind and I blushed again, looking away. May leaned in front to look at my face.

"You're still blushing," she giggled, "I really want to know what Roselia said."

"No," I said firmly.

"Fine, if you won't tell me," she started, her eyes glinting mischievously, "I'll ask her myself." Before I knew it, she had taken the Pokéball from my hand and released Roselia again.

"Roselia, what did you say to Drew?" she asked her.

"Rose rose Roselia rose Roselia selia rose Roselia," she repeated; (I said he wishes it was you and him flirting instead of Masquerain and Beautifly). May tilted her head and looked at me cheekily. I glared at my Pokémon.

"Is that so Roselia?" she teased.

"Roselia! Rose Roselia rose!" she exclaimed; (Yes! It's true, he's crazy about you!)

"Ah, I see," she said, glancing in my direction, "that would explain it." I blinked. Could she possibly be understanding Roselia.

"Roselia, be quiet!" I exclaimed, scared that she would tell May everything.

"Selia, rose Roselia rose rose selia!" she said looking at me; (No, she should know about it).

"What?" asked May.

"Roselia, rose rose, selia," she said to May; (About his undying love for you).

"Roselia!" I exclaimed, blushing severely, "How could you?"

"Chill Drew," May sighed, "I can't actually understand a word she's saying. It was fun teasing you." I sighed in relief.

"Roselia, rose Roselia lia! Rose rose Roselia lia selia rose" she groaned; (What! You could've told me before. I'm just going to have to show you). I watched horrified when she pointed to me and started to draw a love heart in the ground.

"Roselia!" I cried, snatching my Pokéball from May, "return." Roselia when back into her ball and I quickly stamped on the drawing in the sand, blushing harshly.

"Aww Drew, you just had to spoil it," she pouted, "I really wanted to know." I was about to answer when I heard the MC call our names.

"Now look, we're up and we haven't even practised," I said, turning to walk out.

"I'm sorry Drew," she apologised, "I promise I'll leave your little secret alone if you forgive me."

"Ok." She smiled and took my hand, dragging me out on stage.

* * *

Harley's POV

"We did it!" May squealed in excitement when she and Drew came backstage. She proudly put her fifth ribbon in her ribbon box.

"Yes we did," he said, "we should go out to dinner tonight and celebrate."

"Really?" she asked. I could see the hope in her eyes.

"Sure why not?" he shrugged, "We'll find Solidad and Harley and tell them. When the others arrive we can all go out."

"Sure," she agreed, looking slightly disappointed. Drew you just had to ruin it didn't you?

"C'mon, let's find them before they leave," he said.

"Solidad, they're coming," I said, "What should we do? Should we leave them to go on a date by themselves?"

"Nah," she said, shaking her head thoughtfully, "They'd know something was up, besides they just won their final ribbons, it's only fair we celebrate."

"I guess," I agreed.

"Anyway, you have that to make Drew jealous," she gestured to the rose in my hand.

"Oh yeah," I remembered, "you mind actually telling me what I'm saying when I give her this?" I had noticed that Solidad seemed to know what all these meant, but I had no clue.

"Modesty," she answered, "a bit less forward than some of the other ones."

"I've been forward?" I asked, "How so, what did you make me say?"

"The last rose you gave her meant love at first sight," she explained, grinning sheepishly.

"No wonder Drew reacted so strongly," I laughed.

"There they are!" I heard May say, "Harley! Solidad!"

"Oh Hi May!" I exclaimed, "Here! Congratulations on your final ribbon." The scowl Drew gave me did not go unnoticed, but he didn't say anything.

* * *

Drew's POV

"What's this mean?" May asked me quietly, cringing slightly as she took the pale peach rose.

"Modesty," I answered.

"Oh that's not so bad," she said, "Hey I haven't gotten a congratulations rose from you in ages."

"Did you want one?" I asked, feeling better for the fact that she wanted a rose from me.

"Yes," she nodded, "after all, we did win."

"Alright, here you go," I chuckled, handing her the red rose Roselia had given me earlier; insisting that I admit it to her. She smiled and took it, gently fingering the petals and putting it next to her nose.

"Hello you two lovebirds," called Harley, "we're still here you know, stop whispering to each other." I blushed. Couldn't I catch a break today? Neither of us bothered to respond this time, but I caught sight of May's pink face. Somehow seeing that made me feel better.

"Anyway, congratulations on your final ribbon," said Solidad.

"Thanks," May replied, "we wanted to know if you'll come celebrate with us by coming out to dinner."

"I'd love to," Solidad said, "where we going, anywhere fancy?"

"Not if it takes you hours to get ready again," I moaned.

"Be quiet Drew," Solidad teased, "you know you loved the results." I knew exactly what she was talking about. I groaned again as I felt my cheeks heat up again.

"Neat casual," May said, saving me from my embarrassment, "but we have to wait until Max, Brock and Ash get here."

"Aww, no double date this time?" whined Harley. No I would not be blushing again, I've already done that enough today.

"Last time wasn't a double date," I said.

"Yes it was," Harley insisted, "Solidad was my date and May was yours. We went to a fancy restaurant and all."

"That doesn't make it a date," I clarified, "I didn't ask May out."

"You two are basically a couple anyway," he shrugged. I groaned.

"No we're not," May corrected, "now if you don't mind, we should be getting back." May took my hand and led me away.

* * *

May's POV

I was ready to go. I was wearing a pretty emerald coloured dress that reminded me of Drew's eyes. It was knee length with short sleeves. It was soft and silky. I loved silk dresses, they were my favourite. I wore slight heels, coloured green. My hair was down. Drew liked it down.

"Hey May!" called Brock, coming in.

"Wow May, you look nice," said Ash.

"What's the occasion?" asked Max, "Date with Drew?"

"Actually, Drew and I won our final ribbon," I corrected them, "We're all going out for dinner. Get ready guys." Soon they had changed. I looked them over, inspecting them. They all wore jeans and different coloured t-shirts. I nodded my approval.

"Alright, let's collect the others," I said finally, after I pulled a comb through Max's hair. I opened the door. On the ground there was a bouquet of roses. I picked it up. They were deep burgundy. I pushed them up to my nose. They smelt really good. I looked at the tag. All it said was my name. I heard Drew open his door and come over.

"Looks like you have a secret admirer," he commented.

"Hmm, how can you tell?" I asked.

"There's thirteen roses there," he said, "that means a secret admirer, no matter the colour." I nodded. I looked at Drew now. Wow, he looked good. He wore dark coloured jeans and a deep emerald t-shirt that fit him quite snugly. His hair was still tousled like always, hanging down across his face. I threw the roses into my room, suddenly not liking them as much. I didn't care about a secret admirer anymore. I cared about Drew. He was attractive to say the least. My heart sped up as he looked into my eyes, captivated by the depth of his own brilliant green ones.

"You look pretty," he complimented. I heard Max snigger behind me. Why did I decide to bring them?

"You too," I replied.

"We should go collect the others then huh?" he said. I nodded again. He led the way to Solidad's room and knocked. I followed, still not able to say anything. She appeared, dressed in a summery peach skirt and a matching top. Harley appeared as well, wearing jeans and a black t-shirt.

"Hey look, Drew and May match again," he said upon seeing us, "they're both green today." I bit my lip, hoping for him not to say anything else.

* * *

Drew's POV

It had been nice to see May's reaction to the flowers I left for her, but she had quickly thrown them aside. I was somewhat disappointed.

"Wow May," Solidad whistled, "You look pretty good in green." May blushed.

"Thanks," she said, "you look good in peach." Harley linked his arm through Solidad's and gestured for me to lead the way. Instead of doing the same, I took May's hand. Her skin was cool to the touch and calm against my flaming hand. I led her along. We finally turned into the restaurant that I had booked. We all sat down around an eight seater table. May landed next to me of course and Solidad was on the others side of me. Harley was next to Solidad and the other three boys sat opposite us.

"Drew, Craig's here," she whispered.

"Please don't let him see you," I groaned.

"I'll try not to," she replied. We ordered our food.

"So then you two won your last ribbon. What will you be doing up until the Grand Festival?" asked Harley. May looked at me.

"Practising," I replied, "I have a really good idea, but it'll be difficult to perfect."

"Oh what is it?" Brock asked, leaning over the table to grab a bottle of water.

"I can't tell you," I replied, "that would ruin the surprise."

"Aww," came the collective groan. We ate in silence. Finally everyone was laughing again. I went up and paid for the meal, so we could just leave later. I sat back down. My ear twitched as I heard a strange noise.

"Everyone, be quiet!" I yelled. They instantly stopped. There was a high pitched buzzing noise.

"Ouch, what is that?" asked Max, covering his ears. A click sounded and May screamed. She looked at me in fear.

"What?" I asked. She pointed down. I followed her hand and saw a small red feathered dart, wedged deeply in her ankle. The buzzing sounded again.

"Jump up!" I called. I jumped on my chair. Everyone else followed my led. Another dart flew under the table and stuck into my chair leg. They were aiming for me. May collapsed. I caught her and pulled her into my arms.

"Guys, we gotta get out of here," I growled, starting to run already, "we're getting shot at." Soon I heard their footsteps thudding after me.

"What's going on?" Asked Max.

"Someone's trying to get May again," I explained, "They'll knock us all out with the darts if they have to." I jumped as I heard another click. A dart whizzed under my feet. They were going for me, and they wouldn't be aiming at my feet for long once they figured out I was jumping them. I gritted my teeth.

"If they hit me," I started, "then take May and go."

* * *

Solidad's POV

"What about you?" I asked. He sucked in a breath through his teeth as another dart narrowly avoided him. I was scared. Whoever was shooting would soon hit him.

"Just take May and go," he answered, his eyes darkening, "Don't worry about me." He hissed as a dart wedged itself in his side.

"Drew!" I called. He handed May to Brock, wobbling on his feet.

"Don't look back," he instructed, falling to the ground, "just run and get May safe." He passed out.

"Run Brock," I yelled at him. He nodded and started running with May, Ash and Max.

"Drew," I whispered softly, looking at the green-haired boy. Thick footsteps were coming closer and I knew what he meant. If they caught him, they would kill him. He wanted as many people to be there to carry May safely back. A tear came to my eye.

"Solidad," Harley whispered, putting a hand on my shoulder, "we should go before they catch us too." I looked back to the unconscious boy. He was willing to give up his life, so May would be safe. He really loved her so much. My resolve stood firm.

"Harley, take Drew and run," I instructed, "I'll followed and defend you."

"What?" he exclaimed, "How do you expect to do that?" He picked up Drew as I took a thick branch from the ground.

"I'll make sure they don't hit you," I explained as a dart wedged itself it the branch. He started running. I followed, holding the branch out. Another click. I held it to the side of Harley. Another dart hit the wood. It continued. Click and then thud. We reached the centre we were staying at and shut the door. I sighed with relief. They wouldn't come in here; there were too many other people. We quickly made our way upstairs, to May's room. We came in to find that Brock and Ash had made it back safely. Max was unconscious on May's bed next to her.

"Thank goodness you guys made it!" Called Brock, "We thought we'd lost you too."

"I couldn't leave Drew," I panted.

"Thank goodness you got him too," sighed Ash as Harley put Drew gently next to May on the other side, "I almost thought that I'd have to tell May that Drew wasn't going to be around anymore."

"Solidad protected us both as we ran," Harley explained, "She couldn't bear to leave Drew to die."

"He's been my friend for so long," I smiled slightly, "I couldn't let him go, especially after he was willing to risk his life for May." I was close to tears.

"Hey it's ok Solidad," Harley said, putting his arm around me, "we're all ok. You're just highly stressed. It'll be alright."

* * *

Harley comforted me and I soon felt myself settle down. I needed to help them. Brock had already fixed May's ankle and was working on Max's arm. I plucked the dart carefully from Drew's body. It was wedged to the end and difficult to get out. Blood seeped through his shirt. I gritted my teeth and slid his t-shirt off. I needed to see exactly how bad it was. The wound looked nasty. It was already bruising purple around the outside. It was messy. The dart had pieced the soft part of his body at an odd angle, leaving a rather large wide gap. It was deep too and bleeding. I grimaced as I held a cloth to the bloodied gash. It was soon soaked through. It was worse than I thought. Why was there so much blood? Brock tapped my shoulder and I turned around. He handed me some cream and a bottle of liquid.

"The cream is to help congeal the blood and starts the healing process quicker," he explained, "and the liquid is disinfectant so it won't inflame and get germs." I nodded and carefully rubbed the liquid over the wound with a cloth. Even in his unconscious state, Drew winced and scowled. I was trying to be gentle. I applied the cream next and then finally put a bandage over it.

"How are the other two?" I asked as I washed his blood off my hands in the kitchen.

"They weren't hit as bad as Drew was," Brock answered, "mostly because Drew was hit in a vulnerable spot, but they should all be fine." I nodded and headed back in. May groggily opened her eyes.

"What happened?" she groaned.

"You were hit by a tranquilizer dart," Ash explained, "Drew started to carry you back, but he got hit too. He told us to run you back before they caught us." Ash explained the rest of it to May, her eyes widened and she looked at Max in horror.

"He was willing to die for you," I finished quietly, gesturing to the still unconscious boy. May turned her attention to Drew. Her eyes softened. She turned around to face him completely.

"Will he be ok?" she asked, worry in her voice as she looked at his closed eyes.

"I think so," reassured Brock. May nodded, her face pale. She gently settled her head on Drew's chest, putting an arm around him.

"Thank you," she whispered, barely able to be heard.

"C'mon," I told the other guys as May went back to sleep, resting peacefully with Drew, "We should take Max and get out of here so they can be by themselves when they wake up. I suspect May will want to talk to Drew alone." Ash nodded and picked up the young boy. We headed out. I looked at them one more time before I closed the door.

* * *

Drew's POV

I slowly peeled my eyes open. I thought I'd be dead by now. I became aware of my surroundings. I looked down, feeling pressure on my body. I blushed, seeing May. She had curled her head underneath my chin. Her hand was resting lightly on my bare chest. She still wore the dress from last night. I sighed in relief when I felt her breath gently tickle my skin. They had gotten her back safely. I winced when I tried to move. My side hurt from the dart wound. She stirred and pushed herself up to look at me.

"Thank goodness you're awake," she cried.

"I'm glad you're safe," I smiled.

"Idiot!" she screamed.

"What?"

"You're an idiot Drew!" she repeated, "Ash and Solidad told me everything. You could have been killed."

"I-if I d-didn't, you'd d-die," I stuttered, whimpering slightly. She was angry. Really angry.

"You were almost killed Drew! And just because you decided to play hero!" she yelled.

"How am I not dead?" I asked her, cringing as she glared.

"Harley carried you back because Solidad didn't want to leave you," she yelled.

"Typical Solidad," I chuckled. She crawled up on top of my chest forcefully and pinned my arms to my sides. I couldn't move.

"Do you know what you've done to me you nitwit?" she asked, her voice cracking slightly, "You don't know how I'd feel if I'd woken up and Brock had told me you were gone forever."

"You really care that much?" I asked, feeling my chest tighten. It was getting hard to breathe, and not just because she was on me. Her face was centimetres away from mine.

"Of course I care you moron," she yelled, "You twit, haven't you realized anything so far?" I opened my mouth but she put her fingers to my lips, causing them to tingle.

"Don't answer that you dork," she continued, bringing the volume of her voice down, "that was a rhetorical question you dunce. You stupid blockhead! Why did you do it?" She took her hand away.

"Because I didn't want you to die," I answered, "I don't think I could keep going on knowing that you died, knowing that I could've helped you. Contests wouldn't be the same without you. I wanted both of us to make it, but if we couldn't, I'd rather you pull through."

"You jerk!" she screamed, "You don't think that I don't feel the same! Do you really think that I'd continue competing after you'd risked your life for me you dumbbell. It wouldn't be the same. You stupid selfish overconfident idiot!"

"It's ok," I said quickly, trying to calm her; the others would be getting suspicious, "I didn't die. We're both fine. It worked out ok."

"You stupid bonehead, I know it's fine," she said, still worked up, but her volume was back to normal, "You just scared me, that's all. You dumb fool, you stupid moron, you dim-witted dunce. You saved me and I'm grateful." She leaned forwards and placed a kiss under my jaw.

"Now we're even, let's never talk of this again," she said, jumping away from me as I stared wide-eyed, "now get up. I want lunch." She walked out. I stared at the door. What had just happened?

* * *

I walked out after cleaning myself up. I had clean clothes on and I changed the bandage around my waist. She was wearing fresh clothes as well. She was waiting with Max, Brock and Ash.

"Thank goodness you're ok," Brock sighed, seeing me, "Solidad was so worried she almost didn't want to leave for the next contest."

"Yeah," agreed Max, "Harley eventually convinced her to go."

"May was worried too," continued Ash, "did you two talk?" I cringed inwardly.

"Yes we talked and it's all alright," I told him.

"C'mon, I'm hungry," May said. She took my hand and led me downstairs. She pulled me into the seat next to her. I blinked. What had happened to her?

"Now, tell me about your brilliant plan for the Grand Festival," she whispered in my ear, "the one that'll be difficult to perfect, but will be absolutely amazing." I whispered my plan into her ear. She giggled.

"It's genius!" she exclaimed, "You're a genius!" I just couldn't resist it.

"I thought I was an idiot," I teased, "and many other names."

"You are you stupid twit," she growled, "but I thought I told you not to speak of that ever again.

"Sorry," I apologised, nowhere near sincere, "I couldn't resist it. You called me both an idiot and a genius in the span of ten minutes. It's not every day I'm called both polar opposites in such a short amount of time."

"You dork," she laughed.

* * *

**A/N: I know May looks bipolar at the end, but she's not. She's just under a lot of stress. That and Roselia is really cheeky in this chapter. **


	9. Fight

**Chapter 9- Fight**

Drew's POV

"Ok, Beautifly," May yelled, "Silver wind one more time!" The Pokémon obeyed her.

"Oh good job!" she cried, patting her Pokémon on the head.

"We should go get lunch," I told her as she returned Beautifly, "We've done enough practise for today." She came up to me as I returned my Butterfree.

"You think we're ready for this?" she asked, "Do you think our routine is perfect yet?"

"Definitely," I answered.

"What about our second routine, shouldn't we practise that one more time?" she questioned.

"May, you need to stop worrying," I sighed, "We'll be great. You've worked really hard and I think we can do this. Trust me." She nodded and we walked out. The Pokémon stadium was empty now, but tomorrow was the Grand Festival. Solidad and Harley had won their last two ribbons shortly after we did. We'd had a quiet night in to celebrate. Without mentioning it, we all felt too nervous about last time to go out again. May took my hand as we walked along. I smiled, looking down at our entwined fingers. She didn't say anything about it, but she had become more affectionate with me since the accident. She stayed close to me; almost never leaving my side, held my hand and had insisted we exchange our two bedrooms for a single one with multiple beds. Brock, Ash and Max didn't have to sleep on the ground anymore. She sighed and rested her head on my shoulder, looking up at me.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked, after ordering a sandwich.

"Just about our routine," I replied, lying; but I wasn't about to tell her I what I was really thinking of.

"What about it? Is it not good enough? Should we practise again? Which bit is bad? What do I have to do?" she continued to pelt me with questions, jerking her head up again and staring at me with wide eyes. I gently put two fingers over her lips, hushing her.

"I was more thinking of the judges' reactions to our performance," I lied again, slowly bringing her head back down to its resting position, "you don't need to worry about it."

"If you say so," she sighed.

* * *

May's POV

I tossed and turned in my bed. The Grand Festival was tomorrow and I was nervous. Drew's routine was an amazing idea, but the thought of getting it wrong on the day horrified me. I sighed and rolled over again, scrunching my eyes closed.

"Hey." A voice whispered to me, touching my shoulder. My eyes shot open and I tried to scream, but my mouth was covered by a hand.

"Calm down May, it's just me." I knew that voice. I breathed a huge sigh of relief as my eyes met with green ones.

"Are you calm now?" he asked. I couldn't see his face very well, but I could imagine him raising an eyebrow at me. I nodded and he brought his hand away.

"What are doing, apart from scaring me half to death?" I hissed, not wanting to wake anyone else. Not that it was a problem. Ash could sleep through a thunderstorm, Brock sleep like a log and my own brother was just as bad.

"I saw you couldn't get to sleep," he replied, "I thought maybe you might want some company seeing as I can't sleep either."

"Why can't you sleep?" I asked.

"Too much to think about," he answered with a deep sigh.

"Like what?"

"Things like hoping my dad might show up for once, things like how my sister is doing, just the usual," he shrugged, "how about we take a walk. We wouldn't want to wake anyone up."

"Pfft, I don't think so," I snorted, "those three would still be asleep if the room was on fire and the smoke alarms were blaring in their ears."

"I wasn't worried about them," he chuckled lowly, "remember Solidad is next door. She's a really light sleeper. I mean you-can-wake-her-up-by-just-tiptoeing-past-her light." I giggled and swung my legs out of bed. I looked down at my attire; a red cotton tank top and matching pants. I shivered.

"Maybe I should get something else on," I said.

"Don't bother getting dressed, just get a jumper or you'll freeze," he shrugged. I looked up. As my eyes adjusted to the dim light I could see him clearly. He only had on a pair of shorts, his chest exposed.

"You might want to get something else on," I suggested, blushing. He looked down, as if he only just remembered his own outfit.

"What's wrong with this?" he asked, a teasing grin on his face, "you know you like it."

"I do not!" I hissed, but I blushed again. I got up and turned to go to my closet. I pulled out a thin jumper. Why didn't I have anything more suitable for cold weather? I sighed and pulled it over my head. When I turned around again, he had put a t-shirt and jacket on.

"Alright, I'm ready," I said, relieved that he decided to put something over his bare skin. He eyed me, but then shrugged and held the door open for me. He gently closed it behind me, leaving the rest of our sleeping members behind as we walked out of the centre.

* * *

The cool night air pinched at my skin and I gritted my teeth, determined not to show how cold I was.

"So Drew, are you nervous?" I asked.

"I would normally say no, why would I be, but if you want my honest answer; I'm terrified," he said.

"Wow!" I exhaled.

"What?"

"You're being brutally honest with me. That's a change from the Drew I know," I said.

"And what would the Drew you know be doing?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Well the Drew I know, would be smirking confidently and flipping his hair and telling me that I should be the one to be nervous because he was going to beat me," I answered.

"Well, I can smirk confidently and flip my hair if you want," he chuckled, "but I can't exactly say I'm going to beat you can I? Have you forgotten we're a team already? How am I going to deal with you?" He smirked and flipped his hair in an exaggerated way.

"No, I haven't forgotten," I gigged, "but I'm just telling you what you usually do."

"May!" yelled a voice that I dreaded.

"Drew," I said, jumping behind him, "protect me from my obsessed fan boy."

"I'll do my best, but remember, you said I was no prince charming," he chuckled.

"I don't need prince charming," I giggled back at his teasing, "I need a knight in shining armour."

"Suppose I could try multiple rolls," he shrugged.

"May, what are you doing out here tonight?" Craig asked, trying to peer behind Drew.

"She's walking with me," growled Drew, his voice changing as he spoke.

"I wasn't talking to you," Craig scowled at Drew, turning to me he continued, "May you wanna ditch this guy and walk with me."

"Back off," growled Drew, pushing Craig back as he advanced, "I asked her first."

"Oh all tough guy are we," sneered Craig, looking him over as if sizing him up, "if you're so tough why don't you fight me for her?" He smacked his palms against his chest and jerked forwards. I saw Drew's hands curl up into fists. I tugged on him arm.

"Drew, let's go," I pleaded, "It's not worth it."

"Yeah, listen to the girl," jeered Craig again, "go run off and be a coward." Drew shrugged me off and swung at Craig. There was a sickening crunch as his fist connected with the side of Craig's head. Craig stumbled back, but didn't fall. He was pretty sturdy for his age I couldn't help thinking.

"May, step back," Drew warned, "you don't want to get hurt." Craig rubbed his face and glared at Drew, pure hatred in his eyes. I scrambled backwards as Craig lurched at Drew.

* * *

I bit my lip nervously. I was hiding behind a tree as I watched the fighting ensue. They'd been throwing punches at each other for a while now. Craig had taken a lot more than Drew, but he was still standing. The boy had endurance. Drew reeled back as Craig's fist connected with his face, on his jaw. Drew turned and spat and I was horrified to see it come out red. As romantic as it seemed to have two boys fight over me, it was just horrible. Drew's teeth clenched as he swung an uppercut at Craig. It connected and the younger boy was sent sprawling back. He got back up and ran at Drew again. He was then elbowed in the ribs and kicked back.

"Stop!" I screamed. I'd had enough. Both boys turned to me as I stood, feet spread apart and hands on my hips. Blood dripped off both of them from different cuts.

"Haven't you forgotten the Grand Festival tomorrow? What will the judges say when they see you like that?" Drew bowed his head in shame, but Craig just glared. He was obviously annoyed that I had stopped him from trying to land a hit on Drew again.

"But May I just-" Craig started.

"I know what you wanted," I yelled, cutting him off, "you wanted to prove that you were good enough for me. Well stop! I've had enough. I think I can choose for myself who I'd like to spend my time with without you boys ripping into each other."

"Who would you like to spend your time with?" asked Craig, not seeming to care. I walked over and gently took Drew's hand, leading him away.

"Thank you for interrupting and beating up the person I was clearly spending my time with," I said sarcastically over my shoulder as I left, "but you've done enough damage. I'd rather not see you again Craig. Goodbye." As soon as he was out of sight, Drew stopped me.

"I'm sorry May," he apologised, whimpering slightly and looking like a scolded puppy, "he just, I couldn't stand it. I'm really sorry. I just let my head take over. I didn't think about the contest." I softened. I was going to scold him for being so proud, but he looked at me in a way that made my heart melt.

"It's alright," I said softly, "I'm not mad at you. You were only sticking up for me." He gave me a grateful smile and winced. I reached out to wipe his face, but he turned away.

"Here let me see," I commanded, taking his face gently in my hands. He had bruises all over his skin. He had a cut on his forehead and his bottom lip had been split. Blood was leaking out of both cuts and slowly dripping down his face. He looked so hurt.

"Let's head back so I can fix those," I said, shivering; not just from the cold, but from the fact that he would get into a fight for me.

* * *

"Hold still," I mumbled, holding a damp cloth in my hands. I gently dabbed at his face. He was sitting on his bed while I was trying to clean up the mess he'd made of himself. I shivered again, this time from the cold room I was in. He looked at me in concern.

"That jumper isn't doing much is it?" he asked.

"Not really," I admitted, "I wasn't prepared to go out for a walk in the cold."

"Here." He slipped his jacket off and gently put it over my shoulders. I shrugged into the jacket easily, zipping the front up; accepting the warmth it gave me. It was rather big on me. It hung down over my hips and the sleeves covered my hands. He smiled and flipped the hood up and over my face. I pushed it back.

"Stop trying to get out of this," I giggled quietly, "distracting me isn't helping." He clicked his fingers in mock disappointment.

"You figured it out," he teased, "that was my only plan." I giggled again and wiped the cloth over the trail of dried blood down his cheek.

"You need to take your top off so I can see the rest of your wounds," I told him. He obeyed, slipping it painfully over his head. I eyed him. The damage wasn't too bad. He had several bruises on his stomach, arms and chest. One, just below his rib cage had been split. I winced as I noticed a bite mark on his upper arm.

"What kind of an animal is that boy," I grimaced, pointing to the spot.

"I dunno, but he has a decent bite," he shrugged. I ran the cloth over the spot carefully. It was a kind of purple and red mixture. I cleaned the rest of his chest quickly, not wanting him to get cold. I stuck a band aid over the cut.

"You're lucky he didn't split your dart wound again," I commented as he put his shirt back on. He shrugged again and I continued on his face. I placed a band aid on his head, before moving down lower. I brushed past some dirty bruises on his lower chin and jaw. Finally I came to his split lip. I had left it until last on purpose. I wanted to be calm and collected before thinking about his lip. I couldn't just put of band aid over it, like all the other cuts; I had to be really gently. I put some anti-inflammatory disinfectant liquid on a fresh cloth.

"Hold still," I commanded again. I carefully brushed it over his mouth. He winced, but didn't turn away. I did it again, this time my thumb brushing his lip by accident. I shivered. I looked into his eyes. Big mistake. They were dark and shining with affection and care. I froze, my hand still at his mouth, his breath warming the very tips of my fingers. I wanted to place my mouth over his lips and kiss away his pain. I was almost sure I would've if I didn't tear my eyes from his.

"You're done," I said quickly taking my hand back. The tips of my fingers were still tingling.

"Thanks May," he whispered quietly, his voice sounding low and raspy.

"You'll be sore tomorrow," I explained, tucking myself into my own bed, "and you'll definitely have trouble smiling and moving around, but you'll survive. I just hope that those bruises won't show too much. I put some cream on them to help, but the rest is up to how fast you heal." I rolled over, refusing to let myself look at him. If I did, I would be drawn back to his side.

"Thank you May," he repeated. I heard him shuffle under his covers, "goodnight."

"Night Drew," I murmured, soon lulled to sleep by the steady breathing that filled the silence.

* * *

Drew's POV

I woke up, feeling stiff and groggy. I groaned and painfully pushed myself up into a sitting position. May was right. I was sore.

"Afternoon Drew," called Brock. I looked at him. He, Ash and Max were sitting at the table. My eyes narrowed.

"Afternoon?" I questioned.

"Yeah, it's 12:23," he replied, "you and May have been sleeping for ages. She's still sleeping." I looked at her and smiled affectionately. I swung myself out of bed and went to join them at the table.

"Hey Drew, we woke up this morning and you are covered in bruises. What exactly happened?" asked Ash, raising his eyebrows at me.

"Neither May or I could sleep last night so we went for a walk," I explained, "I got into a fight. May stopped it after a while. Then we came back and she took care of my injuries."

"You got into a fight?" questioned Max, "with whom? Why?"

"You know May's obsessive fan boy Craig," I answered, "he came up and demanded May spend time with him. May didn't want to and when I refused him, he challenged me to fight him."

"Wow!" exclaimed Max, "that takes guts. Are you alright?"

"Better than he is," I snarled, "As I said, May took care of my wounds, very professionally I might add. You've done a good job teaching her Brock." He nodded.

"Morning guys," yawned a sleepy May, slowly padding her way to us while rubbing her eyes. She looked so cute, still wrapped up in my oversized jumper.

"May, why are you wearing Drew's jumper?" asked Brock, turning his attention to the brunette.

"I was cold last night and Drew gave it to me," she yawned again, "it was so warm that I guess I just fell asleep in it."

"Morning May," I smiled softly, "You hungry?"

"Mm," she mumbled, still half asleep. Mew she was so cute when she was sleepy.

"Sit down," I told her, moving out of my chair so she could take my place, "I'll find you something to eat." She flopped down in my chair and I quickly headed into the kitchen. I searched through the cupboards for something that I could use to make something nice for her.

* * *

May's POV

After I had eaten what Drew had made for me, I got ready. I pulled on my costume for the first round of the appeals, stuffing the second in a bag. I wore the same silver dress as I did when Solidad, Harley, Drew and I had gone out for dinner when we had come a draw and all gotten a ribbon **(A/N: If you're unsure then go back to chapter 5. The description is in there)**. Of course this time, I hadn't had Solidad's help and I didn't curl my hair. I looked in the mirror as I carefully applied some mascara to my eyelashes. I had again only used silvery eye shadow and mascara. Solidad had told me that I didn't need any more than that because my skin was naturally clear. I had left my hair down, brushing it until I couldn't feel any knots at all. I spun around, taking one last look in the mirror before I walked out. My room was empty. Max, Brock and Ash had left early to get good seats. I walked out to meet Drew in the hallway. He had his eyes closed. I cast my eyes over his outfit. He wore dark jeans and a clean, pure white t-shirt. He had removed the band aid from his head, the small cut hidden by his fringe. His bruises had faded considerably and were hardly noticeable. The only real evidence from his fight last night was the dark red line across his bottom lip. He held a red rose in his fingers.

"Not bad," I commented, causing his eyes to snap open. He glanced at me cheekily.

"Not bad?" he repeating raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah," I shrugged, "you clean up pretty good."

"Well, you don't look half bad yourself," he snorted in reply.

"I guess that's the closest I'm going to get to a compliment today," I teased, "oh well." He stepped forwards and tucked the rose behind my ear, like he did the first time.

"Better," he said, grinning, "you look nice now."

"I was wrong," I giggled, "C'mon, let's go." I took his hand in mine and started outside.

* * *

We had walked into the Pokémon stadium, still hand in hand. Solidad and Harley spotted up immediately and rushed over.

"May!" Solidad called, "Drew!"

"It's been a while since we've seen you," Harley added. I noticed, with relief, that he didn't have a rose.

"Yes, we've been practising in secret," Drew explained, "We can't have anyone finding out about our top secret routine."

"Oh May, you look gorgeous," Solidad sighed.

"Thanks," I giggled, "It's my first costume."

"First?" Harley questioned.

"Yeah, for the first round of the appeals," I explained, "I have a different one for the second round."

"Why couldn't we have been that organised," pondered Solidad, looking down at her outfit. She wore jeans and a peach top.

"Don't worry about it," I assured, "You look nice. I just needed the costumes for special effects."

"Ooh," they both cooed.

"I can't wait to see you on stage," said Harley, "I recon you could go straight through based on looks alone."

"Don't be silly," I giggled, noticing how Drew tensed up, "it's Drew's amazing routine that'll shoot us through for sure."

"May!" someone called. I realized that Drew had been tensing because he had spotted the boy that now ran towards me. He looked horrible and I recoiled in disgust at not only him, but his appearance as well. He had suffered many more bruises and cuts than Drew; all of them very dark purple and noticeable. His cuts hadn't been cleaned properly and dried blood was crusted around the jagged wounds. He bore a black eye around his left eye. He grinned as he stopped in front of me and I noticed that one of his teeth had been chipped. Drew had really not held back. His torso was completely covered in a long sleeved top, so I couldn't see the extent of damage done to his upper body.

"May," he panted, "I've been looking for you all morning." Drew scowled and made a low growling noise. He stepped forwards a bit. I gently put a hand on his arm.

"What do you want?" I asked sharply.

"I wanted to apologise for last night. What I did was out of line and I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?" he asked, reaching for my hand. I withdrew it away and glared.

"It's a bit too late for that," I snapped coldly, "I already told you I never wanted to see you and I meant it. Get out of my sight."

"But May I-"

"Now!" I yelled loudly. He quickly scampered away, making a croaky whimpering noise.

"What exactly happened?" asked Solidad, turning to me. I explained quickly and her mouth dropped.

"That jerk!" she exclaimed when I had finished. She turned to Drew.

"Wow Drew," she commented, "He looked terrible. I didn't know you could get that angry." Drew shrugged and we headed to the stage door. Our names had been called.

* * *

Drew's POV

"Now use Silver wind one more time!" we both yelled in unison to Butterfree and Beautifly. Both Pokémon had the same move sets and so I had come up with a synchronised attacks routine. Both Pokémon fired the silver wind upwards and it hit the sun. Sparkles burst out and covered the stadium and cheering audience. I looked at May, her dress shimmering beautifully like I had hoped. She was the real star, to me at least. She nodded to me and I bowed as she curtsied, our respective Pokémon landing on our heads.

"Wow!" Lillian called through the microphone, "that was a beautiful synchronised routine from both May and Drew. What do you, the audience, say to that." I smiled as the cheers grew louder. I heard the stomping of feet on the ground.

"Seems you enjoyed it," Lillian continued, "but let's see what the judges think." I stood up straight again and heard the screamed of fan girls at the front.

"Spectacular," the first said, "you wouldn't be able to tell that there is usually fierce competition between these two." I smiled again.

"Absolutely beautiful, I loved the way May's dress just sparkled with the moves," added the second.

"I have to agree, the clothing choice was magnificent," agreed the other female judge.

"Certainly was an amazing display of coordination and hard work between the two coordinators," commented the last one, "Most definitely a praiseworthy start."

"Now let's see the points," Lillian said, drawing my attention to the screen where numbers were rolling across the screen. It stopped with a beep. I grinned with satisfaction.

"98 points!" Lillian cried, "That'll be some tough competition to beat. Drew and May have set the standards high with the first performance of the day. Give them a clap as they head off stage again." The audience roared and I almost had to cover my ears.

* * *

"We did it!" May squealed as soon as we were passed the door. She bounced around and grabbed my hands. She spun in circles, laughing.

"We did it!" she squealed again.

"Yes, we did great," I agreed, laughing at her excitement, "I told you we would be good."

"May, Drew!" I heard Solidad yell. May stopped spinning and let go of my hands, squealing again as she embraced the older girl.

"Did you see us?" she asked, "did you see it? I didn't mess up!"

"Yes, I saw May," Solidad answered, struggling out of May's grip, "you did well, we came to congratulate you."

"Yeah, well done," agreed Harley.

"May!" yelled Brock. May was tackled to the ground by her younger brother.

"May you did so well," he said.

"Yeah May, you looked really good out there, especially when your dress shimmered in the light," Brock approved.

"Well done May, we're proud of you," added Ash, helping both May and Max off the ground.

"It was all Drew's idea," she giggled, "even my costume choice."

"Good job Drew," said Solidad, "that was an amazing performance. You were right. That would've taken forever to perfect, but it was so worth it." I nodded at the praise, feeling proud. May grinned. I loved it when she was so happy.

"Just you wait til our next routine," I said mysteriously, "anyway, sounds like you're up. Good luck Solidad, Harley." They nodded and headed up on stage.

* * *

May's POV

"And now, we'll see who goes through to the next round," announced Lillian. I held my breath, unsure of why I was so nervous. We had gotten a really good score; we were bound to go through. The screen turned black. Beeping sounded and photos of partners appeared on the screen. Our picture came up first. First!

"We're first!" I screamed.

"We did well," Drew chuckled, "look Solidad and Harley are in third."

"Good job guys," I said, turning to the pair next to us.

"We weren't quite as good as you, but we did alright," Solidad said, but her grin showed that she was really happy.

"Third place is really good," I encouraged, "your routine was great, and I can't wait to see your next one."

"So these pairs will be going through to the next appeals in an hour," Lillian was saying, "so hold on and we'll be back shortly."

"Hang on guys, I have to go make a special requirement for our next round," Drew said, winking at me.

"What's he doing?" asked Ash, coming up to us.

"Just something, you'll see in the next round," I giggled. I knew exactly what he was doing. It made me tingle with excitement. Brock shrugged.

"Good job on getting first by the way," Max said, looking at me.

"When Drew gets back, we should go get something to snack on," suggested Ash, "I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry," groaned Brock.

"That's ok," Solidad said, "Harley and I didn't eat lunch because we were so nervous."

"Drew and I slept through breakfast because we were up late last night worrying," I added. Drew came jogging back.

"All set," he said, winking at me again. I giggled again. I couldn't wait.


	10. Second round

**A/N: The song later on I used is called Fall for you by Secondhand Serenade please listen to it. I do NOT own the song or the lyrics. Just making that clear. I just thought that the song kind of suits May and Drew.**

* * *

**Chapter 10- Second round**

Drew's POV

I waited close to the stage door for May to come out from the bathroom with Solidad. She had gone to change and had requested Solidad to help her. I tapped my foot impatiently. It hadn't taken me this long to change, but then again, I had only needed to change my t-shirt from a white one, to a dark red t-shirt. Solidad came giggling to Harley and me, where we were waiting. Ash, Brock and Max had gone back when the announcement was made that the contest would start soon.

"What are you giggling like that for Solidad," I asked, suspiciously.

"Just wait until you see May," she giggled again, "close your eyes Drew."

"Do I have to," I groaned, "I know what she's wearing, it's not a surprise." She nodded and I closed them. Anything to get them to hurry up.

"Come on May," she called.

"This is weird Solidad," I heard her complain.

"You're not backing out on me now," Solidad growled. I heard her stomp away. Soon the footsteps came back.

"Wow," exclaimed Harley, "Solidad you sure do know how to pick it."

"Stay here," Solidad said, presumably to May.

"Alright Drew, open your eyes and prepare to be amazed," she giggled. I opened them and blinked a couple of times, adjusting to the light. My jaw dropped and my breath stopped short when May finally came into focus. She was wearing what I'd picked for her, Solidad's birthday present. She wore a bright red, short sleeved top that stopped just above her belly button. It had silver glitter in swirling patterns, forming a large heart. The edges of her sleeves, waist line and neckline were trimmed with silver silk. The skirt matched in a similar fashion. The waist line was red, with swirling silver designs and the rest of the silky skirt flowed down in a darker red to halfway down to just above her ankles. She wore the slight red strappy heels with glittering, silvery, fake diamonds set into the buckle around her ankle. She wore Harley's charm bracelet on her right wrist. She also wore the jewellery I gave her, the ring on her middle finger on her left hand, the earrings bumped gently against her the side of her head and the necklace rested comfortably around her neck. She still only wore silver eye shadow and a bit of mascara. Her hair had been brushed out again and it shone beautifully. The rose I gave her before had been tucked neatly behind her ear. To finish her look, a silver tiara rested on her head. She blinked and looked up at me and I remembered that I still needed to breathe. I closed my mouth and composed myself. That was twice she'd taken my breath away in the same day.

"What do you think?" Solidad asked, giggling as she nudged me.

"Wow," I breathed, "You look amazing."

"Thank Drew," May blushed, looking away slightly, "do you really think I can do this?"

"Of course you can," I assured, "we practised this a million times. You'll be fine."

"Besides," added Harley as I jumped almost forgetting he had been beside me, "I think they'll be too captivated by your looks to notice if you mess up." I shot him a dark look.

* * *

"Next up, your favourite pair," yelled Lillian, "Drew and May." I took her hand in mine and squeezing it reassuringly before I led her onstage. I bowed and she curtsied as the crowd screamed. I heard a few wolf whistles of appreciation heading in May's direction. I felt somewhat comforted that May was _my_ partner.

"For this round," Lillian continued, "we've had a special request for no one to be talking, so if you don't mind, please keep the screams held in until after." I took my Pokéball out.

"Absol, let's go!" I yelled.

"Glaceon, take the stage," May called. Our Pokémon popped out. I gestured to Lillian on the side of the stage. The roof closed over, covering the stage in darkness. I got into my position on the other side of the stage. Three lights flickered on. One on me and my Pokémon, one on May and her Pokémon and a large one in the middle of the stage. I nodded slightly again. The music started to play.

_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting_

_Could it be that we have been this way before? _

I called for Absol to use water pulse at the same time May called for Ice beam. They collided in the middle.

_I know you don't think that I am trying_

_I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

The two moves formed a massive solid ice block where the centre light was. Our Pokémon ran to it at our gestures.

_But hold your breath_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

My cue and I started dancing slowly towards the middle, the light following me as I moved

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

I called to Absol to use Iron tail. It scratched a chunk off the ice

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

May's cue. I stopped in my position as May started dancing closer to the middle.

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_You're impossible to find_

She called to Glaceon to use shadow ball. Another section of ice broke off.

_This is not what I intended_

_I always swore to you I'd never fall apart_

I moved again, calling to Absol to use razor wind. Another piece of ice broke away.

_You always thought that I was stronger_

_I may have failed_

May moved again, calling out to Glaceon. More ice broke away.

_But I have loved you from the start._

We met up in the middle and our hands meeting and our fingers entwined.

_But hold your breath_

_Because tonight will be the night that I fall for you_

_Over again_

We danced together, calling to our Pokémon to use another attack. The ice was chipped at again.

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

I swung her out and we called another attack. Again the ice was chipped at.

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_It's impossible_

I spun her back into my chest and put my arms around her as the lyrics kept going

_So breathe in so deep_

_Breathe me in_

_I'm yours to keep_

I called another attack over her head

_And hold onto you words_

_Cuz talk is cheap_

She called an attack as I released her from me body. We had a rough outline of the shape we wanted.

_And remember me tonight _

_When you're asleep_

I called for a softer attack.

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

We danced some more as she called out a softer attack

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

Again we both called an attack each. We were getting there.

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl you is impossible to find_

I led her, starting to dance around the sculpture together, as another two attacks were called.

_Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

Another attack. So close. Don't mess up now.

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

We were down to the fine details, soon we would be finished.

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

I spun her out away from me, holding one hand as we called our last attack

_You're impossible to find_

I spun her back to me and dipped her as the attacks and lyrics finished. I looked to the side slightly. I sighed, we had done it. The sculpture in the middle was an ice form of the exact same position we were in right now, me dipping May down, looking into her eyes as she stared back. The last note rang out, everything freezing in place. Then a cheer erupted from the crowd. I grinned at May. She smiled back. We were centimetres from our lips touching, but I couldn't bring myself to close the gap. I swung her back upright as the roof opened again. I looked to see everyone had stood up from their chairs.

"Wow!" exclaimed Lillian, when the crowd finally died down, "that was an impressive display. Let's skip straight to the judges."

"I thought that the song choice was very appropriate," the first said, "That was quite a presentation you've given. Well done."

"That's so romantic," squealed the second judge, being a female. I blushed.

"I agree, quite the romantic piece to show off," the second female agreed.

"I would say that you have done an amazing job of blowing me away with the coordination bond that you two have formed," the last judge complimented, "The whole point of the doubles contest was to form a teamwork between coordinators while still being able show off skill. You two have set an excellent example to all the others. I especially liked the creative way you chose to show off the moves of both Pokémon. Good job."

"And now let's see the score, it's bound to be high," Lillian said. The numbers started scrolling across the screen. It finally stopped with a beep and my eyes widened.

"One hundred points!" exclaimed Lillian, "A perfect score! These two have just outdone their last performance and gotten a full score. There is no doubt that these two are the ones to beat and-." The rest of her voice was drowned out by the screaming of the audience. The next thing I knew, May's arms were around my body and she was squealing loudly. I put my arms around her, liking what was happening. May was so happy and so I shared her excitement.

* * *

May's POV

When we finally came back off the stage, we were instantly surrounded. We had been the last performers, due to us being first on the list. The battling part of the contest would start tomorrow. Too many people were crowding us. I tried to hold onto Drew's hand tighter, but we were slowly being pulled apart. As my hand was ripped from his, I was pushed around, hands trying to grab me and turn me to face them. Questions were yelled at me. Drew's fan girls' nails came at me, trying to tear at my outfit. They scratched at my arms and I held my hands over my face in defence. The rose in my hair fell and it was suddenly dived on. I spotted the bathroom door. I dashed to it and shut the door, crushing someone's hand in the process. I winced as I heard a cry of pain and the hand withdrew. I fiddled with the lock. The push on the door was strong and it wouldn't be long before I was knocked back. I twisted the lock and slid the bolt across the door. I sighed as I sat against the door. That was a too crazy for my likings. Luckily the bathroom was empty. I grimaced, seeing scratch marks on my arm. Drew was still out there somewhere. I felt sorry for him. I stood up and looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was a bit ruffled, but all my jewellery was still there. Somehow, my outfit hadn't been ruined. My clothes hadn't been ripped despite tugs at the fragile material. I heard the banging stop on the door. I quietly unlocked it and opened it a crack. Everyone had turned away from me and was looking at someone who was yelling. I took this as my chance and slipped out. I crept along the edge. Suddenly someone grabbed my arm. My cry was muffled when someone shoved their hand over my mouth.

"Watch your back princess," a rough grating voice whispered in my ear. Something was pressed into my hand and I was released. I turned to see who it was, but there was no-one there. I looked up, over the crowd and spotted Harley's tall figure at the edge near the door. His hands were waving in the air. I put the thing in my bag and made a dash towards him. He saw me coming. When I got to the door, he ran out, pulling me by my wrist. I cried as I stumbled, my ankles twisting painfully as I tripped in my heels. Harley yanked me up and lifted me into his arms. Couldn't help but notice how his arms weren't nearly as warm or soft as Drew's. Drew!

"Where's Drew?" I asked frantically trying to look back.

"Running for his life from crazy jealous boys," Harley answered in a hiss.

"Where are we going?" I questioned.

"Back to your room, where the others should be," he replied. I nodded and decided it was best not to say anything else. We came into my room. Drew looked up from pacing the room.

"May!" he sighed in relief, "You're here. I was worried." Harley put me down on my bed. I winced as my ankle moved. Brock came towards me.

"Where did those come from?" he asked, gesturing to my arms.

"Drew's crazy fan girls wanting to rip me to pieces," I replied.

* * *

The door opened and Solidad swept in, quickly closing it behind her. She locked the door and then turned to us.

"Are you alright Solidad?" Harley asked.

"Stupid crazy obsessive fans," she muttered under her breath.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I held them off for as long as I could," she panted, "to give you some time to escape."

"Thanks." Harley had wrapped his arms around her waist. I sighed. I took my earrings out and replaced them with my normal ones again. I unclipped my necklace and put it on the bed side table, along with the ring, the tiara and Harley's bracelet. We were congratulated on our perfect score and then we all went about doing our own thing. I carefully opened my bag, making sure no-one else could see. I hadn't been in danger so far and I didn't want to worry them. Sitting on top, was a black rose. I closed it and quickly zipped it up. No one needed to see that. Even I knew what a black rose meant; death.

"Hey May," Drew said turning to me, "where's the rose I gave you?" He looked almost disappointed.

"Destroyed by obsessive fan girls trying to get a piece of something from Drew," I sighed.

"Oh." I swung my legs out of bed, feeling a bit better, but as soon as I touched the ground, I yelped in pain, bringing my legs back up.

"What's wrong?" Drew asked, quickly coming over and standing beside me.

"My ankle," I moaned, "I twisted it when I was running in these stupid heels." Drew bent down and gently slipped my shoes off.

"Which one?" he asked. I pointed at my left foot. His hands gently caressed the skin around the affected area.

"It's definitely swollen," he sighed, "and you'll need to stay off it for a while. Anything you need?" His eyes locked on mine. A kiss I was tempted to say. When he had dipped me down at the end of our performance, I really had wanted him to move forwards those last few centimetres, but he didn't. Drew moved closer, like he had read my thoughts and brushed some stray hair away from my face. He leaned slightly over me. I could feel my eyes starting to close, and then my stomach growled. My face flushed bright red as he quickly moved away. I was aware of what we had just been about to do.

"How about some food?" I sighed.

"Sure," he said. He moved into the kitchen and I groaned loudly. Max, who had been focusing on Solidad's story like the other boys, turned to me.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, just tired," I lied. He nodded and turned back.

* * *

Drew's POV

Stupid! I thought, stupid. I slammed the pot of water noisily on the stove in agitation. I had been so close to kissing her. That was the fourth time today I had been tempted, only this time I knew I would've gone through with it if her stomach hadn't growled. May and I were getting dangerously close. Every minute I spend with her, was another minute I would spend, digging my emotions deeper. They were bound to come out soon if I couldn't learn to control myself. I chucked the spaghetti in the hot water and took a pan, setting it on another burner. It had been so easy to control my emotions when I had kept my distance. I tipped a packet of mincemeat into the pan, listening to it sizzle. I stirred it around, breaking it up into smaller pieces. It had been a bad idea to ask May to be my partner. It let me get too close to her. Not that I didn't mind it, it was just so hard to control myself. The meat had cooked through so I tipped in the tomato paste and the vegetables. I knew May hadn't had her first kiss yet. I'd overheard her talking about it to Ash. She wanted it to be special. With someone who she really loved. I just couldn't do it. I thread my hands in my hair, tugging at it in exasperation. I think I was starting to go insane. I finished cooking and turned the stove off. I drained the spaghetti and forked some into two bowls. I then scooped bolognaise over the top. Finally I grated some cheese over it and grabbed two forks.

"Food's in the kitchen if anyone's hungry," I called. Ash, Harley and Solidad jumped up and headed in the kitchen.

"We've already eaten," explained Brock shaking his head, "but those two haven't and Ash is always hungry." I handed May a bowl and fork. She smiled gratefully. I finished first and had nothing else to do but watch her. She licked her delicate pink lips after each mouthful. My eyes were drawn to them constantly. I turned away. She didn't even realize how crazy she was making me.

"Drew, I'm done," she said. I took her bowl from her, but she grabbed my arm, forcing me to stay sitting.

"Are you ok?" she asked, "You're acting funny." I gulped.

"I guess I'm just tired," I lied, "I think we should get an early night." She nodded. I headed into the kitchen and took a deep breath. It's alright, I told myself, you're overreacting because of her outfit and how close you were to her. By tomorrow you'll be fine, I assured myself. Yeah, that was it. I placed the dirty dishes on the sink. When I came back in, I saw that May had limped into the bathroom to get changed. She came back out, wearing her PJ's and my hoodie. My eyes widened. She saw me.

"You don't mind do you?" she questioned, shyly, "It's so comfy."

"No, I don't mind at all," I said quickly. I hurried into the bathroom after her, scooping up my sleeping clothes on the way. I changed slowly and deliberately, taking my time so I could calm down. I took another deep breath, opened the door and quickly flew into my bed. I buried my face in my pillow. I kicked the quilts over my body and pretended to go to sleep.

"What's wrong with Drew?" I heard May ask.

"I dunno, maybe he's stressed or something," Solidad replied.

"I hope he feels better tomorrow," she sighed.


	11. Danger and hurt

**Chapter 11- Danger and hurt**

May's POV

I had pretended to be asleep until I was sure that the rest of my roommates were fast asleep. I got up and pulled the black rose out of my bag. I had to get rid of it now. I didn't want anyone to worry. They all thought that the threats were gone and I really didn't want them to worry about me. I limped outside, wondering how far away I would have to go. I stopped for a moment, hearing something behind me. I turned quickly; nothing. Calm down May, I told myself, you're overreacting. I continued on. Suddenly I knew I wasn't imagining things. There were footsteps behind me. I walked faster. The person followed me. I ran now, in my panic completely ignoring the pain that was shooting up my leg from my ankle. Why didn't I tell someone? The park was up ahead, surely there'd be someone there tonight. A romantic couple or something. I could hear them catching up. Suddenly I was tackled to the ground. A scream escaped my lips. The person smacked my head against the ground roughly.

"Shut up will you," it growled, "you don't want to call anyone here. If they come, I'll kill them too." I clamped my mouth shut and rolled out of their grip. I swung my leg out and tried to kick them away. I hit my target, but it hurt me more than I thought. I cried out in pain, before hands were clamped over my mouth.

"You don't want to do that princess," it hissed. He rolled back his hood and I gasped. I knew who it was and it hurt me deep inside. In the dim light I could make out his red hair and dark blue eyes. Craig.

"Bet you're wondering what I'm doing?" he smirked. I nodded.

"I'm going to kill you," he growled, punching me in the face, "slowly and painfully." Tears stung my eyes as my cheek throbbed from the blow.

"Why?" I cried. I pressed the record button on my Pokégear. If he was trying to get away with it, the others would need evidence.

"You're so stupid," he spat in my face, "you think you got it so lucky. You're winning the Grand Festival; you have great friends and Pokémon. You think you're so pretty because you have Drew. My sister is hurt. She's so in love with Drew that she's gone into depression over him. She thinks she's lost him for good because of you." He threw more punches at my face. I could feel myself bruising.

"Well, you're not," he hissed again, "you're ugly. You make me want to vomit just looking at you. I hate you." He picked me up off the ground by my hair.

"But you were a fan of me," I spluttered, gritting my teeth against the hurt I felt, "you said I was amazing. What about all the compliments?"

"You're so naïve," he yelled, throwing me to the ground, "I only said that so I could get close to you. It was easier to figure out where you would be, when I could strike if I could be near you. You believed every word I said." He kicked my side. I curled into a ball.

"It was so hard to get my chance. I tried several times, but someone always had to save you, mostly Drew," he snarled, "Now that you've been stupid enough to come out by yourself, I took my chance. Now I'm going to get rid of you for good."

"What will that gain you," I said boldly, "What will it change? Drew will never love your sister."

"I know that idiot," he snapped, "but having Drew single gives her hope. Even if it means that I have to kill every girl Drew takes a fancy in, I'll make sure he stays single for the rest of his life."

"Drew doesn't fancy me," I insisted.

"Please, stop being so dumb," he growled, slapping my face again, "I've seen the way he looks at you. I saw him with the whole 'jealous boyfriend' thing. That wasn't acting honey, he was really jealous." My heart jumped at this, despite everything, before I crushed it. This guy was crazy. It wasn't true; he was just making things up. I didn't bother to correct him again, he wouldn't listen. Unless someone came to find me, I was doomed to die.

* * *

He smacked my head against the ground again and pushed my face. This had been going on for a while and I honestly had no idea how much longer I could hold on. I tasted the metallic flavour of blood in my mouth. I would need something else. I needed to stall. Maybe someone would come, but I was losing hope fast.

"You'll get caught," I said, "Drew will come for me."

"Your boyfriend isn't coming," he snarled, twisting my arm behind my back until I heard a sickening crack and felt sharp pain, "you came out here by yourself without telling anyone where you were going. You didn't even leave a note you stupid girl. As for being caught, I'll be long gone before they find you. I'll have won the Grand Festival and disappeared. I'll even leave your boyfriend a little note from me." He stopped and ripped out a piece of paper and a pen. He scribbled something on it and signed his name. I didn't tell him how stupid that was. He tied it with a piece of string around the black rose I had dropped.

"How ironic that the very present he gives you, hoping you'll fall for his charms is the exact thing he's going to find with your dead body," he mocked. He kicked my chest and I felt something break. Ribs probably, but it felt like my heart. Hot sticky blood dripped down my face as I was thrown to the ground. I couldn't hold on for much longer.

"Someone help me!" I cried in one last desperate attempt to stay alive.

* * *

Drew's POV

I woke with a start. Something didn't feel right. May. It was the first thing that went through my head. I looked in her direction. As my eyes adjusted to the dark, I realized with horror that she wasn't there. I jumped up. I looked around and quickly grabbed a torch before running out. I had a really bad feeling about this. Something was horribly wrong. I switched it on and ran outside. I realized it was raining. I gritted my teeth and ran through the cold water.

"May!" I called, "where are you May!" I didn't know where to head. I was soaked through already. Think Drew, I told myself, if I were May, where would I go on a late night walk? Last time we had walked together late at night we went to the park. The Park! There was one a couple of blocks away. I ran in that direction, calling her name as loud as I could. I turned into the park. This was stupid, how was I supposed to even know if she was in trouble? She could have just gone to the bathroom. No, that terrible feeling was still there. I flashed the torch around the park, realizing I was almost halfway along already. Then I saw her. She was lying in the middle of the path, on her back with her eyes closed. Oh. My. Gosh. No. I ran to her and knelt down beside her. She was soaked with both water and blood. Her face was pale and covered in bruises and cuts. Her body had been laid out flat, but I could see that she had several broken bones. Her arms had neatly been placed on top of one another. She had a black rose enclosed in her hands. Oh. Mew. Please. No. She wasn't moving.

"May," I called softly, feeling tears mix with the rain on my face, "May you have to be alive, you just have to." I brushed her matted, blood-drenched hair out of her face. As my fingers brushed past her lips, I felt her light warm breath. I paused and held my fingers above her mouth. Yes, I hadn't imagined it. She was breathing, but barely. I put two fingers to her neck. There was a weak pulse. I had to get help, but I didn't want to leave her. The attacker might come back. I lifted her broken body carefully in my arms, placing one arms under her knees and the other supporting her back. I ran. As smoothly as I could until I came back into our room. She was shivering horribly. I tucked her into my bed and threw on the extra quilt from her bed.

"Brock," I yelled, roughly pushing the older boy awake, "May's hurt and I need help." He jumped up with a start, so did Ash and Max.

"May's hurt!" he exclaimed, "where? How bad?" I pointed to her.

"Close to death," I mumbled.

"Why didn't you take her to the hospital?" he asked, already fetching his first aid kit.

"I didn't have time," I growled, "The hospital is too far away. I need you to do something. Keep her alive." He'd already bent down by her. Max had started crying, Ash comforting the younger boy. I turned on the light.

"She needs to change," Brock said, "The wet clothes aren't helping her."

"What!" I exclaimed. I noticed he'd gone extremely red.

"Only we're all guys in here…" he trailed off.

"I'll fetch Solidad," I muttered, running down the hallway. I knocked harshly on the door.

"Solidad!" I called. The door opened and Solidad's sleepy form stood at the door.

"Drew, you better have a good reason for waking me up or I'll-" she started to growl.

"It's May, we need your help," I cut her off. She was instantly awakened.

"What's wrong," she asked, already making her way back.

* * *

Soon May was in warm, dry clothes, courtesy to Solidad. In the racket, Harley he woken up and he joined us as Brock tended to the girl. Max was beside her, holding her pale hand in his small ones. I paced he room. I wanted to be by her side too, but I had no right.

"Drew, you look terrible," said Solidad, eyeing me, "go get yourself fixed up." I looked down and realised she was right. I was soaking wet, muddy and was covered in May's blood. I went into the bathroom and changed my clothes, drying myself off.

"May needs the hospital," Brock said when I came back out, "she's got injuries that are beyond my skills. I can keep her alive, but she'll need the hospital to have any chance of recovery." He looked at me and I nodded. I took out my Pokégear and walked into the other room; calling the hospital, describing as much as I could before hanging up.

"Drew!" Solidad called me, "May needs you!" I ran back as fast as I could and knelt by her. She had her eyes opened a slither and I could see the pain in her blue eyes. She was trying to move under the covers, but they were too heavy. I stripped them back to see her still clutching the black rose. She moved her arm slightly and it slid limply from her body towards me. She winced in pain at the effort and I felt my heart go out to her. Her fingers lightly brushed her Pokégear.

"Drew," she whispered, her voice sounding hoarse and pain filled, "I'm sorry." Her eyelids closed again and she was limp again.

"Oh no May," I hissed, "don't you dare die on me." I took the rose and her Pokégear and covered her back up. I leaned up by her face and was comforted that I could feel her faint breath on my cheeks.

"Aww," sniffed Solidad, "that's so sad." She started to cry again. Harley turned to comfort her. Max and Ash turned for a minute and Brock pretended to be interested in his medical kit. I planted a quick kiss on her cold cheek.

"You'll be ok," I whispered in her ear gently, though I thought it was more for me than anyone else.

* * *

I got in the ambulance with her when they finally came. Ash had decided that I be the one to go. Max wasn't strong enough to see his sister like this. Ash and Brock stayed behind to look after him and Harley was looking after Solidad, who was an emotional wreck. Out of everyone, it seemed I was the strongest one to be with her, but my heart was slowly being torn in two as I watched the paramedics work on her, attaching all sort of tubes and wires to her body to keep her alive. As soon as they arrived, they'd taken her behind closed doors. I was left to pace again in the waiting room. I sighed and sat down on the chair. I'd just noticed that I still had her stuff in my hands. I realized that there was a note attached to the rose, tied with a piece of string. It must have been protected by May's hands because it was still dry. I picked it up and flipped it over.

_Dear Drew,_

I shivered. Someone had intended me to read this. I gulped and continued to read the messily scrawled writing.

_I suppose by now you've found your precious May. I did this to her and I'm not ashamed. I'll bet you want to know why. You. Yes, I killed her because she's your girlfriend. That was my reason. You despicable human. Don't you realize what you've done. My sister hit depression when May entered the picture. She even attempted suicide she was so depressed. When you're single it gives her hope. I promise by the time you read this, May's long gone. I'm warning you now, if you ever get another girl, the same thing will happen to her. How would you feel with another innocent girl's death on your hands?_

_From Craig_

Reading it made me shiver. That freak! I opened her Pokégear. I looked to see that it was recording still. I stopped it, surprised. I put it back to the start. My fingers hovered above the play button before I hit it. The first thing that came out was Craig's harsh voice telling her she was stupid. He insulted her and I could hear her screams and the sound of slapping and other similar cracking noises. I paused it. Was I strong enough to listen to this? Was I strong enough to listen to May, the one I cared about most, get brutally beaten. May had recorded this, I realized, not to make me suffer, but so I had evidence. Even when she was getting beaten to death, she was smart; thinking of others. I made up my mind and hit the play button again. She was talking, sounding close to crying; asking why? She screamed again and I winced. She gained enough courage to boldly challenge him. He explained exactly what he had written to me. _Drew doesn't fancy me_ she had insisted. I felt heartbroken. She was so wrong. I more than just fancied her. Another slapping sound. _You'll get caught_, she had challenged again, _Drew will come for me_. The words echoed in my head until I heard a snap of her bones breaking again. _Your boyfriend isn't coming_. He had said. I didn't know. By now, tears were freely pouring down my face again. He was repeating the stuff that he had written now. Another crunching sound and I winced. _Someone help me_ she had screamed. There was one last thud. Footsteps faded away and there was silence, only the rain. That must have been when he thought she was dead.

* * *

I don't know how long I sat in silence. Then there was sound again from the Pokégear. The sound of frantic footsteps and my own gravelly voice shouting her name. I paused. I didn't need to hear the rest. I knew the rest. It must have been ages that I sat in more silence, clutching the rose and the Pokégear tightly. Finally the doors opened and the doctor came in.

"You here for May Maple?" he asked me.

"Yes," I said, "I'm her friend." I choked out the last word, wondering if that was what we were now; friends. Just friends; nothing more despite how much I wanted it to be.

"She's stable," he sighed, taking his gloves off and throwing them in the nearest bin, "we've done all we could to help her."

"What's the problem?" I questioned, knowing by his tone of voice that everything wasn't as simple as it seemed.

"She's in a coma," he admitted, "we don't know if she'll ever wake up again."

"No," I whispered quietly, so no-one could hear. How was I supposed to tell this to little Max? How was I supposed to ever hear her laugh again? What was I going do? I hung my head. When could I ever say those three special words?

"You can go see her," he said, gesturing to the door to the right, "IC room 236." I winced sightly. IC in a hospital meant intense care. That sounded horrific. I nodded and quickly made my way down the hall. I pushed open the door and looked at her. Tubes and wires were everywhere. Her body was wrapped in several casts. Band aids and bandages covered almost every part of bare skin. Only her face and hands were left somewhat uncovered. The constant beeping of the machine measuring her heart beat filled the small room. I gulped and sat on the chair by her bed. I put her cold hand to my face gently and kissed it softly.

"May," I whispered, "look I'm here. I did come for you. I do care for you, more than you can imagine." She stayed still, not moving at all, the only thing showing she was alive was the steady rise of her chest.

"I'm sorry," I croaked, my voice having given up on me, "I'm sorry May, so, so sorry. May you won't believe how sorry I am. It's my entire fault. I'm sorry." I rested my head in her hair, breathing in deeply. It didn't smell like her usual scent of roses. It smelt like a heavily chemical based shampoo. They had cleaned her and dressed her freshly.

"I promise I'll come back tomorrow," I whispered, thinking I'd better get some sleep, "I'm going to have to tell your brother. He'll be so upset. He cares a lot." She moaned as if she had heard me after all. I smiled weakly as I shut the door.

* * *

I blinked sleepily into the mirror. I had gotten up early to see if the competition could be delayed another day. I had dark circles under my eyes. When I had gotten back, I found that everyone was already sleeping. I had crawled into May's bed, not wanting to sleep in my bed where she had lain half dead. Two hours later my alarm went off. I sighed. I looked terrible. I walked into the stadium and asked to talk to Lillian. I had told her most of it. She had said that my match was tomorrow anyway and that she couldn't move it. She said if I still wanted to participate, she would explain to the judges and I could do it by myself. I had nodded my thanks and quickly headed back to my room. The others were awake and staring at me intently as I walked back in.

"How is she?" asked Ash, "Just tell us."

"She's in a coma," I sighed, "her condition is stable and she should physically recover, but the doctors can't guarantee that she'll ever wake up." Max's eyes swelled with tears and Ash patted the young boy on the head comfortingly.

"Lillian says that I can still participate in the contest, but I don't know if I should," I admitted.

"Maybe think about it a bit more before making a decision you'll regret," Brock said, "C'mon, let's go visit her, she'll be lonely."

"I got to stop at the police office first," I said, remembering. They shrugged.

* * *

I handed Officer Jenny the Pokégear, the rose and the attached note.

"I can identify him at this evenings contest too," I said. She nodded and agreed that she'd be there and meet up with me before it started. I headed back out. We proceeded to the hospital in silence. I led the way to her room and held the door open for them.

"May!" Max cried, flinging himself over to her bed.

"Drew, there's a note here for you," said Brock, looking at the bedside table. I snatching it up and read it.

_Dear Drew,_

_I'm again really sorry about what happened. I should have told you about the black rose when I first got it. By the time you read this, I'll be asleep again. Even as I'm writing this, I only feel half here. Sleep is calling me back, but I needed to write to you even if it was one last time. I want you to continue with the contest. I know you'll be feeling bad, but you need something to distract yourself with. I've told my Pokémon about the situation and they agreed to what I've decided. Please use them in the contest to help you. I've written out all of the attacks they know and stuck it onto their Pokéballs. They're in my bag under my bed. I'm so sorry Drew. If I don't make it out of here, look after them for me. Please tell Ash that I'm grateful for his help in building me up to be a strong person. Tell him to keep moving forwards. Tell him that he has to grow even stronger and to never give up. Tell Brock that I'm so thankful for his time spent with me, cooking, cleaning, healing and just being a friend. Tell him that someday all his hard work with be rewarded. Tell him to work towards that day. Tell Solidad that she is the most beautiful best friend ever. Tell her she's kind, caring, loving and loyal. Tell her that I'm thankful for her helping me feel beautiful too, if only for a day. Tell her that peach is her best colour and that she should wear it more often. Tell Harley that I'm grateful for all the roses he gave me. Tell him I'm sorry I took them for granted. Tell him to be brave. Tell him that Solidad needs him to be strong for her. Tell Max I'm sorry that I won't be able to make it to his next birthday party. Tell him that I love him for me. Tell him that he needs to be strong for himself and my parents. Tell him that they'll need some help around to overcome this. Tell him that he is the best brother I could ever wish for. Tell them that for me will you? Drew, thank you too. Thank you for your roses, for making me feel special. Thank you for letting me sleep in the mornings. Thank you for letting me feel the magical feeling of flying with Flygon. Thank you for protecting me. Thank you for taking me out to dinner with you, Solidad and Harley. Thank you for finding me and taking me to the hospital. Thank you for caring. Thank you for everything you've done for me. I know this journey has been the most memorable one in my lifetime. Drew, keep on going. Be brave and soldier on. There are people out there who will need you to be their steady hold. Most importantly, forgive yourself. None of what happened is your fault so never take the blame. I hope that I'll get to see you again someday. I could tell you so much more, but I feel my consciousness slipping again. Until we met again._

_Love May xo_

I squeezed my eyes shut. I was close to tears again, but I wasn't going to cry. May had told me to be strong. I turned to the three people still waiting. I handed them her letter, my voice feeling to scratchy to speak. I felt like I was drowning. Drowning by myself. Ash sniffed and handed it to Brock. Brock nodded with a determined face as he looked at May again. Max snatched it out of his hands, his eyes quickly scanning it before he eyes filled with tears. I carefully slipped it out of his hands and put it in my pocket. I knelt down and reached under her bed. My hands grasped her bag and I tugged it out. I unzipped it and found all of May's Pokéballs, each with their moves scrawled on pieces of paper. We agreed that we should get ready for the contest.

"I'll win it," I promised, whispering in her ear as the others headed out, "for both of us."

* * *

I had sworn to myself that I would be calm as I walked into the stadium; that I would handle the situation with a cool head, but as soon as I saw him, it all flew out the window. I growled and before he could even react I had slammed him against the wall with a crack as his spine hit the plaster. I pushed his arms roughly by his side, pinning him completely. Heads turned in my direction, but I just glared at the boy in front of me. He looked at me like a deer would at a hunter. Scared and trapped. I scowled.

"Drew?" Officer Jenny tapped my shoulder. Lucky for him she interrupted or I might have been guilty of committing murder.

"This is the one," I spat, not taking my eyes away from him, "Craig Daniels." His name tasted like a bad flavour on my tongue. Officer Jenny tugged me away and grabbed both of his hands. She clipped handcuffs around his wrists. He bowed his head in defeat.

"You're still never getting May back," he growled hatefully as he was led away. I scowled at him. I hoped that I would never see him again. Whispers floated around the room. I straightened and flicked my hair away from my eyes, looking at everyone who was watching me with astonishment. They quickly went back to doing their own thing.

"Drew, you need to calm down," Solidad sighed, putting a hand on my shoulder, "scaring everyone isn't going to help. You've done all that you can."

"I know," I whimpered quietly, "but I'm just so angry. May didn't do anything wrong."

"No she didn't," agreed Harley, "that guy was out of place." I replayed May's massage to both of them. Solidad's eyes sparkled with tears.

"See," Harley said, "you can't do anything else. You can only do what she asked and be strong. Win the competition for her and show the world you're not broken."

"But I am broken," I sighed.

"We know Drew," Solidad comforted, "but the rest of the world doesn't need to know that. May will fight. She's strong and determined. You need to be there; brave and strong to help her, but this is something that she has to overcome." I bowed my head, my energy rush disappearing, leaving me feeling tired again. I closed my eyes and rubbed my forehead, feeling a headache coming on. I did not need this.

* * *

I eyed my opponent. I had made it to the final round by myself and I wasn't going to mess up now. It was Robert and his partner Dana. Their combination of his Milotic and her Lapras were a force to be reckoned with. They'd come second in the preliminaries and had knocked out Harley and Solidad really quickly. I chose Flygon and then released May's Blaziken. I squared my shoulders as the clock started and called out the first attack. I saw them counter, neither of our Pokémon getting hit. I would have to be careful.

"Flygon Steel wing!" I yelled as he started to attack the other two Pokémon braced for an attack, "Now Blaziken, fire spin." Blaziken obeyed without a second thought and the attack hit, knocking Milotic over. The Lapras stood its ground. Their points dropped. I barely had time to react before their attack came at my Pokémon. I yelled for it to dodge, but it hit. My points dropped, but not nearly as much as theirs. Keep it together, I told myself as I yelled another attack. The battle continued. It was kept fairly even. They were still only a bit behind me in points, but I knew how quickly it could change. One small slip up now could cost me the match. I smacked my head when I realized I hadn't used Flygon's most useful attack.

"Flygon," I called, "Sand Tomb!" Both of their Pokémon were buried and trapped in the sand. They passed worried glances to each other as they called for them to try to escape.

"Now Blaziken, finish them off with overheat," I commanded. They passed worried glances again. I had them right where I wanted and they knew it. Blaziken charged and released, scattering sand everywhere. Blaziken landed and I saw that he had knocked out the opposing Pokémon. I sighed in relief as they grimly returned their Pokémon. We met halfway across the field. I shook hands and they congratulated me. I took the trophy in my hands and accepted the two ribbons and prize money as the crowd cheered. I wearily held the cup above my head as Lillian closed off the ceremony.

* * *

"Hey May," I called quietly, stepping into her room, "I have a surprise for you." I held out the cup. Even though I had been the only one there, it had both our names engraved.

"I won the Grand Festival," I said. She didn't move. I sighed and lowered it.

"Yeah, you're right it's not that great when you're still not awake," I sighed again. I left the ribbon next to the lamp on her bedside table.

"I got your prize money too," I told her sleeping form, "I'll keep it safe for you until you wake up." I brushed my hand over her head.

"Drew," called a soft voice.

"Mm," I mumbled, "what's up Solidad?" I turned and saw that everyone had entered the room. They all looked rather serious and I raised an eyebrow, suspicious.

"I wanted to say congratulations on winning, you did really well," she said.

"What is it guys," I asked, "Just tell me what's going on."

"Drew, we're worried about you," Harley admitted, stepping forwards, "You look terrible. Haven't you seen yourself? You've got dark eyes and you're pale enough to put a ghost to shame."

"What are you trying to say?" I asked, defences shooting up.

"You have to spend today away from her," Solidad sighed, gesturing to May. I opened my mouth to protest, but she cut me off.

"I know you want to be there for her," she continued, "but you're doing no-one any favours by beating yourself up over it. Tonight, we are going out to celebrate and you're coming with us. You will then go back to your room and sleep. Tomorrow afternoon you can come back, after a decent meal and a good rest."

"But I-"

"Drew, don't even bother to protest," She growled, "that's how it's going to work and you're not getting out of it. We're only doing what's best for you." I sighed. I guess she was right.

"Ok," I complied, "I'll leave with you." I leaned and whispered a quick goodbye to May before I followed Solidad out, Harley and Brock escorting me like a jail guard.

* * *

**A/N: So we finally found out who was threatening May and why. I bet you all thought Craig was just an obsessed filler fan boy character. Oh no, he's the one who's been behind it all. I was originally going to make it Harley, but I changed my mind because I just couldn't bring myself to make him a bad guy. I love Festivalshipping too much! Besides, I don't think Harley is a bad guy.**


	12. Finally!

**Chapter 12- Finally!**

May's POV

I heard beeping as I slowly woke. I sighed in relief. I'd heard the doctors saying that there was only a slim chance of me waking up ever again. I had hoped that they would be wrong. Even so, I'd written to Drew, just in case. I was starting to think they were right as I dreamt; that I wouldn't actually wake up, but I had been determined. It hadn't been easy, the dreams I had were nice. They were of Drew; of him caring for me, of what had happened to us, and then I just knew that I'd have to wake up. I had to see him again. I peeled my eyes back ever so slightly to make sure that I wasn't just dreaming still. Light flooded into my vision and I blinked rapidly. Finally I adjusted to the light and turned my head slightly. I instantly noticed that I was no longer sore, the casts, bandages and band aids had been removed. I looked at my bedside table. On it was a brilliant blue ribbon and a massive golden cup. I made out the names Drew and May inscribed in fancy lettering. I smiled to myself. Drew had taken my advice and won the Grand Festival after all. I had been worried that he would give up, but I didn't want him to quit because of me. I heard the door handle turn and my attention focused on the door.

"May," called a soft voice that made my heart pump harder, "I'm back like I promised." He came in and stopped. I took him in. His green hair, his clothes; jeans and a green t-shirt, his face and his eyes.

"You're awake!" he exclaimed suddenly rushing to my bedside.

"Drew," I said softly, "I'm so glad I got to see you again. How was the Grand Festival?"

"That was just over two months ago," he chuckled, "but it was a struggle. Very difficult without you there, but I pulled through."

"I'm sorry," I said, "where are the others?"

"Out and about. You've been unconscious for so long. Max couldn't stand coming in anymore so Brock and Ash always stayed behind with him. Solidad and Harley have been busy, going and competing in contests again, but they came back to see you between each one," he explained.

"What happened to Craig?" I asked, "Did you get the message I recorded? How about the rose? Did you catch him?" I saw Drew's face contort and I almost wished that I didn't ask, but I wanted to know.

"He was caught alright," he spat, "I did get your message and that sick note on the rose. He's been taken to jail and won't be coming out for a while. You're safe, I promise."

"Thank you," I sighed.

"You know I missed you," he said, locking his gaze with mine, "you had me so worried."

"I missed you too," I smiled, "I'm sorry."

"It's ok," he murmured, moving close and rubbing his face in my hair, "hang on; I'll go get a discharge for you and get the others. They'll want to see you." He jumped up and quickly headed out.

"I'll be back soon," he told me as he shut the door again.

* * *

I waited for Drew. The doctor had come and deemed me fit to be released. He had warned me that walking might take a while to get used to again and that I shouldn't do anything strenuous over the next week. I would need someone to look after me, but that wasn't a problem. I had my brother and many other friends. Then he had sent a nurse in to help me get dressed into some normal clothes. I sat on the edge of my bed, my feet dangling uselessly over the side. I had almost no movement in my legs. The door open and Max yelled my name. He jumped on my and smothered me in a hug. Ash and Brock followed both saying how happy they were to see me awake. I rubbed Max's hair and laughed, telling him that he was heavy and to get off me. He jumped back.

"You made me cry May," he complained, "with what you wrote to Drew." Brock and Ash agreed.

"Where is Drew?" I asked, my heart sinking. He couldn't have left already.

"I'm here," he called softly, appearing in the doorway, "the doctor was just telling me the requirements of your leave. We can leave anytime you want."

"Can we go now?" I asked, "I've had enough of this boring room." He nodded and gently lifted me into his arms. Brock picked up the trophy and the ribbon and they all followed us out. Max walked happily beside me, chatting to me and telling me absolutely everything. When we neared, Max, Ash and Brock suddenly decided that they needed to go call Solidad and Harley. They left and Drew carried me up the stairs. He opened the door to my room and I gasped. It was filled with roses of all different colours. He laid me gently on my bed and chuckled.

"You like it?" he questioned.

"I love it!" I exclaimed, "Who got them for me?" I somehow already knew the answer though.

"I did," he replied, "I missed you so much so I got you a present." He touched the first bunch.

"100 White roses for innocence and purity," he explained, moving to the next bunch, "100 Peach roses for appreciation, modesty and gratitude. 100 Deep burgundy roses for unconscious beauty. 100 Light pink for gladness, sweetness and admiration. 100 dark pink for appreciation and gentleness. 100 dark purple roses for enchantment. 100 yellow ones for friendship. 100 orange ones for desire, enthusiasm and fascination. 100 blue ones meaning unattainable. 100 lavender ones meaning love at first sight." My eyes were stinging with tears as he brushed his hands over each bundle of roses. He turned to me and produced a red thornless rose and held it out to me.

"And a single red rose," he continued, "and you know what that means."

"You told me, congratulations," I answered, remembering what he had told me.

"I might have told you what red _roses_ mean," he chuckled emphasising the plural, "but I've given you a _single_ red rose."

"Then what does a single red rose mean?" I asked, my fingers gently closing around the stem. His eyes locked on mine and my breath caught; my heart beat hard and fast in my chest.

"A red rose," he whispered, moving so close to me I was sure I'd pass out before he told me, "means I love you." I blinked and he continued.

"You now have 1001 roses," he continued, "It means that my love for you will live on forever. I love you May." I felt my lips move and vaguely heard myself say I love you too. His nose bumped into mine affectionately as he grinned. He leaned close and I closed my eyes. My stomach growled and our eyes snapped back open. I groaned when he moved slightly. My hunger just had to ruin it again.

"You're hungry," he said flatly, "I'd better get you something to eat." He moved back, but I stopped him. I linked my hands together behind his head.

"It can wait," I growled lowly, looking into his eyes again, "you can't leave me waiting like this. Finish what you started before you run away." Something flashed in his eyes and I recognised it. It was love and compassion. I tilted my head up as if to prove the point when he didn't move.

"Aww, so cute!" came a high pitched squeal. This time we did jump apart. We looked to the doorway and saw that Max, Ash, Brock, Harley and Solidad were watching us.

"Shut up Solidad," groaned Harley, "you spoilt it."

"I'm sorry," she retorted, "I didn't mean to, it was just so adorable." I blushed heavily and saw that Drew was just as red.

"Why did I forget to close the door?" he moaned.

"Don't mind us," teased Brock, "we only wanted to witness the moment we've all been waiting for." I blushed even more, if that was possible, when Drew turned his attention back to me.

"Drew," I hissed, "I can't kiss you with an audience." He raised an eyebrow and flashed me his typical smirk.

"Could you if they couldn't see us?" he asked.

"Well, yes I guess," I replied, "but there's no way you're going to be able-"

"That's all I need to know," he cut me off. Without looking away he released Flygon, the massive dragon Pokémon standing in-between us and the doorway; shielding us from view with his wings.

"Aww Drew, no fair," came a collective groan, but I ignored it. He leaned forwards and I knew what was coming next. I closed my eyes and waited. His lips touched mine in a short sweet kiss and for that moment sparks flew. His warm minty breath travelled over my face, before it was gone again.

"Mm," I mumbled lowly, my eyes slowly fluttering open. Drew had pulled away. He brushed a hand softly over my cheek and I felt tingles in my skin.

"Now I'll make you something to eat," he told me, but I barely registered it. We had finally kissed and I couldn't control the goofy grin that spread across my face.


	13. Epilogue

**Chapter 13- Epilogue**

May's POV

"After months of being a no show, Drew Hayden is finally back in the competition," yelled Lillian, "It's the last battle and Drew made it to the face off, the only question is, is he strong enough to take a win after such a long absence? Can he get enough ribbons in time?" I sat in the cold plastic chair in the front row. I wasn't participating, still being very weak. I'd learnt to walk again with Drew's help, but I wasn't strong enough to do contests so I'd come to the decision to sit out from the Grand Festival this year. I could see Drew's forehead furrow in concentration. I'd urged him to compete. Now I was in the crowd with Max and my four other friends, cheering him on.

"Go Roselia," he called. His opponent, a rather tall boy with blue stripes through his black hair, called for a Luxray. His opponent called the first attack.

"Roselia, avoid it by using magical leaf," Drew commanded. I bit my lip as the two attacks collided. I silently pleaded for Roselia's to be stronger. As if I helped, the magical leaf surged forwards and struck the Luxray head on. It roared and stumbled back a bit, but stayed standing. Points on the screen dropped slightly. The battle continued. For the slightest of moments, while an attack was being drawn out, he looked to me and flashed me a smile. The fan girls around me screamed. He turned back to his match and I grinned inwardly and outwardly. We'd kept our relationship hidden; the only ones who knew were Ash, Brock, Max, Solidad and Harley. Drew hadn't wanted me to get hurt by his jealous fan girls. I smiled at this touch of concern. I gripped the sides of my chair, my knuckles going pale as the match neared the end. Drew was winning, but only slightly. Just as Drew was about to call another attack the buzzer sounded.

"And that's time!" called Lillian, "Looks like Drew has proved that he's still a threat with that grim victory. Give it up for your winner Drew!" Drew went up stage to collect his ribbon. The crowd cheered, a lot of girly screams drowning out the rest of what Lillian was saying. I stood up and slipped out, making my way backstage.

* * *

Drew's POV

I came down as soon as I could. The area was empty now but it would soon fill up again and I wanted to see May first. I saw her and grinned. I ran to her and lifted her up and spun her around in a circle, before letting her feet touch the ground again.

"Good job," She laughed, trying to regain her balance and clinging to me for support, "you did well. I watched the whole thing and cheered you on."

"It was close though," I murmured. I looked from side to side quickly before planting a quick kiss on her lips.

"Mm," she mumbled, licking her lips, "when are we going to make our relationship known?"

"I don't know, soon," I replied, breathing gently onto her face, "It's driving me crazy to pretend and do all this sneaking." I'd been thinking about it for a while and reached a decision. She stepped away from me as we heard the doors open. Solidad and Harley came up to us, followed closely by Ash, Max and Brock.

"Chill guys, it's just us," Solidad grinned, "go ahead and be all mushy. They're making an announcement about the next contest so the audience won't be out for a while."

"We snuck out," shrugged Max, "so that when they do start to come, you two won't look suspicious." She blushed.

"We're definitely gonna make this public soon," I muttered under my breath, "then we won't have this so much."

"No, but we'll get it from everyone else," She laughed.

"I love you, you know that," I whispered in her ear.

"I know," she whispered back, "I love you too." I kissed her again.

"Look, once you're strong enough to fend off my fan girls, we'll tell them," I told her. She nodded and rubbed her face gently against me before finally stepping away for good this time. The doors swung wide open and people ran out, lots of girls surrounding me and screamed my name and confessions of love. Harley pushed his way through.

"We'll be waiting back at our room when you're done fighting your way out," I heard Harley yell over the noise. I nodded and he was pushed back away, by a fan girl.

* * *

May's POV

"Wow the fan girls are really holding him up," pondered Max. Harley and Solidad had both gone to their own separate rooms, determined to figure out their strategies for the next contest. Drew had beaten both of them today.

"What do you expect," I giggled, "he's been so called 'missing' for months. He was bound to get a load of attention." I sat back on my bed. There was a knock on the door.

"Must be Drew," said Ash.

"Nah, he wouldn't knock, he'd just run in and lock it behind him," I laughed. Brock shrugged. Max opened the door.

"Ash!" a female voice called. The startled boy looked up and was instantly wrapped in a hug by the girl. She was tall, pale and had red hair. I had recognized her from the long video phone calls Ash frequently made, before Ash had even said her name.

"Misty," he exclaimed, "What are you doing here?" She jumped back and frowned.

"What do you mean what am I doing here?" she demanded, "Aren't you happy to see me? Can't I come see you? I missed you and so I took the time to organise time off from the gym. Brock told me where you were staying so I could surprise you!"

"Calm down Misty," he cringed, "I didn't mean it like that; I was just shocked to see you. I'm happy you're here. I missed you too." I saw the way his eyes softened when he looked at her. She calmed down and I grinned. I'd seen that look in his eyes before. It was the same look Drew gave me. He liked her, a lot.

* * *

I decided to see what she thought of him.

"Hi, I'm May," I smiled, introducing myself, "Me and my brother, Max, have been travelling with Ash for a while."

"Oh you have?" she questioned, looking me up and down with a jealous gaze, "how nice. I'm Misty." Perfect, time to put the second stage into action.

"Oh so you're the Misty Ash is always telling me about," I said, shooting a sly glance at the raven haired-boy, "Ash has told me so much about you."

"He has?" she inquired, looking surprised, "What kinds of things has he said?" Ash's mouth opened and he looked embarrassed, but I cut him off.

"Yeah, he told me all about your travels with him," I said, "how you followed him because he destroyed your bike. It's quite funny because he managed to destroy my bike too and that's how I started travelling with him." Her expression changed and Ash was making throat cutting gestures behind me.

"So you've been travelling for a while together," she said flatly, "I bet you two are really close." I knew what she was implying. Ash smacked his forehead. Misty glared at me, waiting for an answer, but suddenly I didn't know what to say. This was going downhill on me. She advanced a step and I moved back. I bumped into someone, who put an arm around my waist. I sighed with relief.

"Hey Drew," I purred, looking up at him.

"Who's this?" he asked, placing a kiss on my forehead, "friend of yours?"

"More friends with Ash," I answered, cheekily sneaking a kiss below his jawline.

"Oh you have a boyfriend," Misty said, looking relieved, embarrassed and guilty.

"She sure does," Drew smirked, "a very attractive one. I'm Drew." He held out his hand to her. She took it and they shook hands while I playfully glared at Drew.

"I'm Misty," she said, "I came here to visit Ash. We're best friends." Drew nodded his head.

"Sorry about his attitude," I added cheekily, "that's just what happens when you have an arrogant almost-celebrity-famous boyfriend." Misty nodded and turned to talk to Ash again.

"It's our turn to play match-maker," I leaned up to whisper in his ear, ignoring his pout, "they like each other."

"How do you know?" he asked.

"She was so jealous of me," I replied, giggling a little, "and he gives her the same look you give me."

"Oh he does, does he?" he raised an eyebrow, "and what look is that?"

"One of total adoration," I teased, "and affection." He spun me into his chest.

"Close," he whispered, pressing his lips into my hair, "you forgot love."

"You're so cheesy," I giggled.

"Mm," he mumbled, "you love me for it." I laughed and he pressed his lips gently to my cheek. We looked at Ash and Misty, talking and laughing together.

"I think you're right," he whispered against my ear, "this might be fun."

"Definitely," I agreed, letting him kiss me again.

* * *

**A/N: I'm finally finished it! I'm kind of sad this is over now. Oh well. Did you like it? I thought I'd better leave you guys with a finisher. What do you think? Should I make a sequel about Ash and Misty? I might if I get enough votes for it. My next major project will probably be another contestshipping, I'm just debating ideas at the moment.**


End file.
